


Hear No Evil

by Luna_Roe



Series: The Senses [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Blindness, F/M, Gen, I suck at tags, Love, Music, Not too much divergence though, Other, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence, sensory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: The little sister of the Hale brothers lives in her own world. But what happens when her world begins to merge with that of a certain Motorcycle Club, more specifically, a certain Tacoma Killer?
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Senses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742752
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Again, I should be working on college stuff. But I am hopeless and no one can stop me from writing!  
> I love SoA and Happy. I love that man! Hopefully you guys like this story! Not entirely sure how long it will be, still enjoying the exploration of the world I'm writing in!
> 
> Love,  
> Luna

~~

_Charming, CA  
Supermarket_

I was making my way through the store, grabbing the produce I needed as I went. The shipment was fresh and the aroma in the building was engulfing. The way that the smell of oranges mixed with the smell of the strawberries sent my mind to thoughts of lemonade, or sangria.

The smells soon set on the backfoot when I heard the complaints of small group of men. They were mostly grumbling to themselves. Clearly, they had been sent on a mission to get some things that they had no real idea how to shop for.

I couldn’t help the giggle that I let out before asking, “Do you gentlemen need help?”

One was volunteered as their spokesman, based on the sound of his feet fumbling forward quickly. He was very close to me now, probably only a couple feet away. I felt the way he looked at me, unsure as to why I was still wearing my sunglasses inside. It was a feeling I got a lot and had learned to live with.

“Do you know where the…” He must have paused to read the grocery list he had been given, “ginger is….” His voice was low and gravel-y. It sent shivers down my spine.

I pulled my mind out of the gutter, begrudgingly, and said, “Follow me, I can show you. You need fresh ginger, right?” I began walking towards the section of the produce where the ginger was kept. My little basket was on my arm as I felt along the way with my free hand, so I didn’t bump into anything. I could smell the ginger that they just put out, the benefit of going so early in the morning was that it was fresh and hardly anyone was there yet.

Stopping right at the ginger I began picking up one bunch after the other to find the one I, myself, would buy. Once I found it, I presented it to the man with the deep voice. He took it and thanked me. I just nodded and said, “Don’t mention it.”

I assumed he would leave then, say his goodbyes and return to his friends. But instead, he bluntly asked me, “How’d you lose your eyesight?”

I heard his friends’ jaws all drop to the floor. One yelled out, “Hap! Fuckin’ hell!” Another stomped up and apologized for his friend, “I’m sorry miss. We don’t normally let him in public.”

I could feel that Hap, as the other man had called him, didn’t see what he asked as wrong. I liked that, instantly. People tended to be curious but never had the balls to ask. This man, with the sexy deep voice, had just decided to go for it. Or maybe it never crossed his mind as rude to ask about my sight in the first place. Either way, I really liked Hap. “No worries. I was born blind. Doctors never figured out why. Peepers just won’t peep, damn things.”

“How did you get to the store?” Was his next question. His friends protested and apologized once again. I got the feeling he was asking for more than his own curiosity now. I could almost see in my mind the grin he must be sporting at his friends’ discomfort.

“You see, I’ve got the newest model of lambor-feeties. Laced ‘em up and headed on my way.” I replied. I heard a chuckle escape him at my corny joke.

“Good. Well, bye.” He said. I could feel the whoosh of air as he spun on his heel and headed to the checkout – by the sound of his steps. His friends all said a more polite goodbye and thanked me for the help. I just held a hand and waved. The encounter was funny and would no doubt be the highlight of my otherwise boring day planned.

_‘That was interesting.’_ I thought as I, too, headed for checkout.

~~

_Same Day  
Gemma’s House_

They had all rode back to Gemma’s to deliver the things she asked for. As they all parked and headed inside, they began chiding their brother for his reaction to the blind woman at the store. None of them had ever seen him act like that before. He had been ready to strike if anything had bumped into her. His eyes never left her for one moment. They had thought he was confused by her, but when he began asking question, they realized he wasn’t confused, he was interested. That’s something they had never seen before. He never asked women questions other than to gain consent.

“What got into you, anyway?” Asked one of his brothers.

“What?” He retorted, not really intending to answer the question. He didn’t really care.

“That girl at the store. What was that about?” Jax asked, elaborating the question.

The group headed inside, Happy attempting to leave the interrogation behind. It didn’t work. The questions continued and unfortunately, Gemma heard. Her head spun around when Tig made a comment about tapping the blind chick.

“Are you talking about Elara?” She demanded. Tig took a visible gulp when the tone the Biker Queen used was disapproving. “She’s a sweet girl, Tiggy. She’s David Hale’s little sister, leave her alone.” Her hands found purchase on her hips instantly.

Tig, with hands in the air, said, “It ain’t me you gotta worry about, Mom. Hap’s the one that’s got a thing for her.” If looks could kill, Tig would have been dead.

Gemma’s face went from protective to shocked, “Happy?”

He just presented her with the bag of groceries she had demanded they get for her and then headed for his bike. “I’m going for a ride.”

~~

_TM  
Next Day_

I could hear them working on vehicles from a block away. It was a familiar sound to me. I would spend hours as a kid sitting on my dad’s workbench as he wrenched on whatever car we had at the time. The sounds were soothing to me at this point. How funny that my studio would end up being so close to a shop! Good thing that soundproofing was a thing!

I just continued down that way, passing the entrance to Teller-Morrow with my bag slung over my shoulder. I was working on a piece for the event coming up. Bit to-do with the mayor and all his investors. I had to practice and there was no time to lose!

“LADY!” I heard a slightly familiar deep voice yell out. That’s when I noticed it, a sound under all the machine work. Tired rolling… right at me! I didn’t even get the chance to lunge before a set of arms was around me, whisking me to safety as the car continued on. It wouldn’t have seriously hurt me, but I would have been knocked to the ground from the impact.

“You okay?” Came the deep voice again. I nodded, taking a mental check that nothing hurt, and I still had my bag. He loosened his arms as I answered, a hand moving to smooth my hair for me. The touch wasn’t soft, but it wasn’t too harsh. I kind of liked how he wasn’t treating me like a broken bit of glass.

“Thanks.” I said, “You saved me.” I wanted more than anything to know what he looked like. This man, with a voice that could command the devil himself to bow down, was an enigma to me. I wanted to know everything about him, even though I had only said maybe ten words to him. He even less to me.

“Why are you walking?” he asked next. It was blunt, just like all his other questions to me.

As I inhaled to answer I noted he hadn’t let go of me. His hands were holding my arms still, “I’m walking to my studio. It’s next door, funny enough.” I heard him grunt in reply. Though I wasn’t sure what the grunt meant, if I was being honest. “Well, I should get going. Work to do, and all.” I was getting nervous, unsure what to do around the man.

“I’ll walk you.” He said. It was a statement, not a question. I felt him place an arm around my shoulders as he allowed me to set the pace. There wasn’t much to be done other than accept it, so I just went with it.

“I’m Elara, by the way.” I said as we headed toward my studio.

The words he spoke next made me shiver in the best way, “I know. I’m Happy.” Though it sounded like a statement, I could tell that he had introduced himself as that: Happy. The important part was that he already knew my name.

As I turned us to walk up the path to the studio, I teased a bit, “You know my name already? Should I be worried?”

He opened the door for me as he said, “No.” Just like that, deadpan. God the way this man operated was odd but arousing at the same time!

~~

_Later that Day_

Happy had stayed and listened to me play. It was nice to have someone listen. It gave me a feel for how the piece would be received. He was in awe at the piano, saying he had never seen one so big before. Not many people saw a true grand piano, but I prided myself on it.

He got a call after a while and had to leave. So, my day was spent pretty much alone in my studio with the ivories. It was nice, having the place to myself. A big part of why I chose to get the studio was so I could practice in peace. My apartment complex was just too loud.

When it came time for me to leave for the night, the alarm system sounded, “Front door.” Followed by a happy chime. Someone had entered. _‘Must have forgotten to lock up when Happy left.’_ I thought as I made my way to the front room of the studio. I heard a couple of men in the front entrance as I announced myself, “Hello, is there anything I can help you with?”

I heard some snickering and then I heard Happy say, “There’s a cookout at TM right now.” I could just imagine the frustration he had on his face towards his friends. A terse brow with harsh frown lines. I wanted to know for sure, though.

_‘Stop it! You just met him. No way is he going to let you just touch his face!’_ I reprimanded myself for a moment. “Good for you guys?” I said questioningly. Truly, I had no idea why it took a group to tell me someone else was having a cookout.

From behind him I heard someone new say, “Smooth, Hap. Gemma wanted to let you know that you’re invited.”

“Is that why you needed ginger?” I questioned. When I didn’t get a reply I just smiled, “I’d love come. Let me lock up.” I moved to grab my bag before heading towards the front door. I could feel Happy’s arm protectively encircle my shoulders, just like before. I couldn’t tell if that was just him or something new that he did only to the blind girl he just met. I wasn’t going to complain though. The man had provided great spank bank material for me last night and now that he had quite literally saved me the fantasies were real!

“Elara, how do you know Gemma?” Asked the voice that had extended the official invitation when Happy hadn’t quiet explained well enough.

“I run into her at the supermarket all the time. She questioned why I was smelling all the produce.” I said, remembering the first time I had met her. She was greatly entertained with how I shopped for my groceries. “Ever since, we typically run into each other once a week in the produce section.” We all turned into TM’s grounds as the wind changed direction. With it came the delicious smell of chicken wings and burgers. “Oh, those smell amazing!”

“Yeah, Opie’s never done us wrong on the grill yet!” the man said. Which finally prompted me to question something.

“What’s your name?”

After a slight pause there was a chuckle from everyone as introductions sounded off. “I’m Juice, sorry about that.” I stuck my hand out in the direction of his voice, happy to make his acquaintance. He shook my hand eagerly and then we all continued to wherever Happy was leading me.

I was ushered to a seat where I heard Gemma talking. Soon I was chatting it up with the Biker Queen and the other Old Ladies in attendance. I was provided a beer with the cap still on and as soon as the wings were done one of the Prospects provided me a plate.

They were lemon pepper and they were delicious! I couldn’t stop the slight moan that the food elicited. “Opie, these are amazing!”

“Thanks, good to hear it form an unbiased source.” He replied before I heard him plop a few more on my plate! I just smiled as I dug into the delicious food. It was better than what I was going to whip up when I got home. I barely cooked for myself anymore, though I knew I should eat better.

“Working on anything new?” Gemma asked as she sipped her own beer.

“Yeah, got a piece I’m working on for the mayor’s thing next week. I’m having trouble finishing it though.” I sipped my own beer before continuing, “Can’t find the right ending.”

“I’m sure it’ll come. That’s gonna be the banquet for all of Charming’s finest, right?” She asked, curiosity genuinely in her voice.

I wasn’t sure why, but her curiosity set me on edge. Why would she care if investors, bankers, and major landowners were going to be at a banquet? “Yeah, it is. There’s a dress code, black gown and all.” Was there something going on I didn’t know? Maybe it was just polite small talk and I was blowing it out of proportion.

“Bet you look great in a black dress,” Juice’s voice complimented me. I could tell he was flirting, but he still meant the compliment from the tone of his voice.

“Thanks,” I replied, not really sure if it was worth it to tell him I didn’t know what ‘nice’ looked like. I had never seen myself or anything for that matter. It wasn’t something that bothered me anymore. As a kid I would be hurt when people poked fun at me. But now as an adult, it didn’t matter. I loved myself, blindness and all. I went to sip my beer again, but when I picked up the bottle, I noticed it was empty. “Anyone wanna take me to the beer?” I asked.

There was a shuffle and much like at the grocery store I had a feeling that Happy’s friends had volunteered him. I felt him take hold of the underside of my elbow, signaling me to stand, as he said, “Yeah.”

I giggled as I stood and situated so I was behind him with a hand on his shoulder, “This way I can learn the layout a bit better.” I heard him grunt, acknowledging what I said, and then off we went. The trip wasn’t far as we went into a building.

He set my hand on a counter and said, “Lady wants a beer.” I heard commotion from behind the counter followed by a young voice asking me my order.

“Dos equis, please.” I said and waited patiently for the young man to get me the beer. As he rummaged around behind the bar, I felt Happy reach out and tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. The gesture was softer than all the other times he had touched me, and it sent shivers up my spine. The man just had that effect on me.

“Leave the cap on.” Happy ordered to the man behind the bar. I could feel the hard stare he gave the poor young man, no doubt a Prospect. When the beer was handed to me, I felt for the cap, and indeed it was in place, untouched.

I smiled and asked, “Can I use the counter?” When Happy grunted, tone higher than his other ones I had heard, I took it as a yes. With a quick bit of feeling to set it up, I popped the cap right off. After it flung through the air it landed on the counter.

A satisfying sip later, I heard Happy bark out, “Stop staring, it’s rude.” The man behind the counter sputtered out an apology as Happy escorted me out of the building and back to my seat. I just giggled as he deposited me back in my seat.

Before he headed to join his friends again, he stated, “I’ll take you home.” This time I sputtered. There was no way he meant it how it sounded, but fucking hell!

~~


	2. Banquet

~~

_Next Day_

“Ellie, it’s David!” I heard my brother call. The door was locked behind him, just like always. He always worried about his blind baby sister that always needed protecting. Slightly infuriating.

“Be out in a second!” I called back, knowing he needed to hear me answer or he’d barge right in my room while I was dressing.

“Ellie, I’ve got something to ask you.” David called, now from the other side of my bedroom door.

‘Jesus Christ, he saw me at the party…’ I thought as I headed buttoned my jeans. He started knocking on my door – misguided attempt at persuading me to hurry. All it did was piss me off. Stomping over to the door I ripped it open and barked, “What do you want, Davy?”

“God, Ellie!” I heard him yell as his feet shuffled. No doubt he turned away, considering I was in my jeans and just a bra.

“No, you were in such a rush just now! What is it? What is so important, Davy, that you couldn’t let blind little sis finish getting dressed?” I shot out as I headed for my closet. He shuffled in to the room, sitting on the bed as I began feeling the shirts in the closet. I always picked based on fabric. I loved certain ones, appreciated the way it felt on my skin. Mom used to say that’s how I picked my fashion, not by sight but by feel. She was right.

“I, uh… saw you leaving Teller-Morrow Automotive yesterday.” David said, although it was laced with a heavy dose of hesitation. “And cut the blind shit, you know that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I shot a glare to him – at least in the direction I thought he was in. “I was invited to their cookout. We are neighbors, ya know?” I admitted. There was nothing to hide. I had been invited for company and good food and that was that. “I’m guessing your upset more with the fact I got a ride home on the back of a bike rather than a cab?”

“That did worry me, yes.” He said, no more hesitation in his voice.

I picked the shirt that felt right and held it against my body, covering myself as I asked, “Does this match?” When Dave muttered a ‘yes’ I began putting it on. “Look, you know that Gemma and I chat every week. I’m sure the invite came from her since I moved into the studio next door.”

“Yeah, uh, I just want to make sure that you’re safe. Ellie,” He paused, probably chancing a look to see if I was dress, “I want you to be safe. Those guys, they aren’t safe.”

“David, I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself. Now,” I walked to the bed and hugged him, “give me a ride to the studio. Smells like rain.”

He hugged me back, realizing I wasn’t going to hear any of his overbearing big brother shit. Standing up, with me still in his arms, he walked the two of us to the front door. “Yeah, come on. I’ll take you to the studio.”

I giggled as he picked up my keys on the table by the door and slapped ‘em in my hand. “You’re the best big bro, ya know that?”

He chuckled and said, “Yeah, and you’re a bigger pain in my ass than Jake is.”

~~

_Two Days Later_

I was walking to the studio again, air-playing the piano in an attempt to find the right ending to the piece I was working on. The truth was, no one at the banquet was going to care if the ending was perfect. They’d all clap and raise their champagne glasses to me in a toast to look like they understood music. I was asked to play simply to boost all of their appearances. That wasn’t going to stop me, though. I was going to do my best regardless of the worthiness of the audience.

“Elara!” I heard Juice call out as I headed past TM. I stopped happily and waited for him to run over. He gave me a quick hug before continuing, “How’s the piece coming?”

I smiled, “Same I’m afraid. Just can’t get the right message across.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, confused a bit.

I smirked, “Got a minute? I can show you better than I can tell you.” When he agreed I linked our arms and off to my studio we went.

“How are you gonna show me? What’s a message got to do with the piano?” He asked as he settled into the room with my piano. Sitting myself upright at the bench I felt the keys – finding middle C easily.

“Close your eyes and just listen.” I said as I began to play a ballad. The beginning easing into the tumultuous middle. The lower keys clashed with the higher ones and morphed into harmony at the end before trickling off. The piece was short but explained my reasoning perfectly.

When it was over Juice whispered, “It was a relationship. Sweet, then rocky, then peaceful.” I knew he had teared up, having felt the joy and sorrow that was in the piece.

“The piece I’m working on has a story, just like the one I played you. But the ending, the message isn’t there yet. I’ve gotta find it.” I said as I began tickling the keys with the unfinished piece. I wanted to get it perfect.

I played what I already had composed a couple times, feeling out the notes. Explored a couple possibilities. But after a few minutes I remembered, Juice was still in the studio with me! “Oh, I’m sorry. I get lost in the music sometimes.”

A new voice sounded to my ears, “It’s okay. You play nice.” It was Happy. I hadn’t even heard the alarm announce he had come in! How long had I had an audience of two?

Juice spoke next, “It sounds like a story. Stories should have happy endings.”

That’s when it struck me, he was right. The story I was telling with my piece needed a happy ending. I started again and with this new outlook I ended with a “happily ever after” sound. The piece was complete. And it was something I could be proud of.

~~

_Two Days Later  
Charming City Banquet_

I was dressed in a black gown as ordered. I was sitting at the piano set up for the event and was playing idly as everyone mingled and networked. The mayor had already come up to me three times and demanded I play something lighter for the room. Nothing over-powering. Nothing too boring. Nothing too old – insert classical.

I was getting frustrated. I couldn’t flex my full ability with these added demands. The crowd truly didn’t care about music, they just wanted to appear like they did. So, I stuck with simple songs more akin to easy-listening elevator-music. It sucked. And it was boring.

The mayor had just made yet another demand for me to play differently when I heard a gruff voice say, “Shouldn’t tell her how to play.” It was Happy! What was he doing at some stuffy banquet?

“Clay, look…” The mayor started, clearly upset that the Sons were present.

“Hey now, this banquet is for businessmen, right? Teller-Morrow is a business.” Clay shot out before the mayor could protest. It brought a smile to my face at the thought that a group of bikers with their cuts were crashing a party they had every right to attend! “Now, where’s our table?”

The mayor heaved a sigh and muttered, “Laura will show you to your seats.”

Instead of following the no doubt pretty lady that was ushering them to a table as far away from the mayor as possible, Happy walked closer to me. I could feel his presence looming over me as he listened to me play. Not a minute later he sat himself on the end of the bench with me. Again, as he had the previous times that I had been one-on-one with him, he tucked the very same strand of hair behind my ear. It was becoming a habit for us.

“You look pretty.” He stated. It wasn’t really a compliment. It was more him stating a fact he truly believed. In my opinion, that meant more than a compliment.

“Thank you. I’m sure you look very handsome.” I said as I began another song. I felt his fingers graze over my side. The way he touched me was soft, gentle even.

“How would you know?” He asked, but I could sense the faintest tone of a joke hidden in those words. It was almost enough to make me laugh. But I held it in, I was working after all.

“You know,” I said as I scooted over for him to sit more comfortably on the bench, “blind people can ‘see’. Just not like everyone else.” I could feel him give me a bewildered look. “It involves me touching your face. I can get a sense of what you look like if I _feel_ you.” I finished the song and knew, based on the sounds that dinner was being served. “Get on to your table. The foods about to be served.”

He grunted, displeased this time. He wanted to stay where he was but listened to what I told him to do. The fact he wanted to stay next to me gave me hope. Hope for what? I had no idea. What was there to hope for? I wasn’t looking for a relationship, was I?

I heard Jake speaking with the mayor, clearly excited about what was coming up next. The mayor shocked me out of my reverie when he suddenly hissed in my ear, “When I start to make my speech, start playing the piece I hired you for. Don’t mess this up.”

I gritted my teeth and replied back, “Yes, sir.” It wasn’t even two minutes later he started his speech, announcing he would be running for mayor again. I timed the piece perfectly and when he finished all his promise making the song ended in that happy, hope-filled tone. The room exploded with applause and I was certain I had help solidify more than a few votes for the man he had just endorsed for the next election: Jacob Hale Jr. At least the crowd liked my playing.

~~

_Later that Night_   
  


I could feel someone looking at me, the way my skin raised with goosebumps let me know it. Standing up from the piano that I had been stationed at all night, the familiar voice of Happy spoke out to me. It made me smile.

“Do you stare at all the girls that like? Or am I just that lucky.” I joked. I couldn’t help but giggle as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

“I’ll take you home.” He stated bluntly.

Again, with the wording! I nodded anyway, though from the heat on my face I could tell I was blushing. Did he know how that sounded? “Sure thing. Um…” I hesitated, realizing something about his offer, “Did you ride your bike here?”

He replied quickly, “Yes.”

“Um… I’m in a ballgown, Happy.” I stated, unsure as to why he sounded like he hadn’t caught on yet. How was I supposed to ride with him if I was in a dress? There was no way this tight ass dress would bunch near enough for me to hike a leg over his bike!

“Oh.” He said, catching on. Though I could hear a level of amusement in his tone. “Could you bunch the skirt?” The way he spoke was as if it was just a matter of finding out how to get me on the bike and not a matter of what mode of transportation to take. It was a given, in his mind, that he was taking me home!

I shrugged, “I could try, but doubt it. I’d end up flashing everyone if I managed to bunch it enough.” I felt a little awkward explaining myself. But I got the feeling he wasn’t thinking the logistics all the way through.

A hand reached out and took hold of mine. Happy had stepped closer and said, “No one will look, I promise.” And something in the way he spoke made me believe him. I couldn’t help but nod, agreeing to let him take me home.

“Okay, lead the way.” I said, still shocked at the turn of events. I was going to just call a cab, but now I was going to have the enigma that was Happy take me home on his Harley. The way he linked our arms made me swoon, too. My bare arm brushed his, letting me know he had a nice long sleeve shirt on. Though I could feel the edge of his cut as well. The man had dressed up and still put that leather vest on over everything. Something told me all the guys had done that.

He smelled nice too. He smelled faintly of cigars and whiskey. But something else was on top of that, at the front of the scent. Sandalwood? Maybe. I couldn’t place it, but it was perfect for him. As we walked to wherever he had parked I found myself leaning my head on his arm.

“Okay,” he said, letting me know we were now at the bike. I felt the blush return as I tried to bend to bunch the skirt. I couldn’t. The dress was too tight around my torso for me to bend like that.

“Um… Happy?” I asked, inhaling slowly to build the courage to speak, “I can’t reach.”

He must have been watching because the next thing that happened was Happy’s hand situating me to stand straight. I was confused until I heard him squat down and grip the fabric of my dress and begin to bunch it up. What was the man thinking?! It sent chills up and down my body as his fingers grazed over my bare legs now and then, inching higher and higher as he bunched the skirt. When it was at mid-thigh he simply said, “I’m gonna back you up to the bike. Swing your leg forward over it. When you’re situated I’ll mount and stand it up.”

“Okay,” I said, voice tight. I wanted more than anything for him to keep going. Anyone that could see be damned. He maneuvered me back until I felt the chrome of his bike on the back of my bare legs. His hands, having been freed when I took the bunched-up fabric in my own hands, were on my hips now. Guiding me to sit on the edge of the back seat, I paused in a slight panic. What if I flashed someone? What if the dress was bunched too high?

“Relax, I’ll block the view.” Happy said, having read my mind it seemed. As soon as I went to protest, I felt him inch forward and place himself between my legs. He was legitimately blocking the view with his body! GOD! I did as he instructed and swung my leg as told. I was now in place and could use my hands bracing on the seat to block any improper view.

Happy situated a helmet on me, clasping it in place once he was assured of the fit. Then, he mounted the bike himself and stood it up, making the act of siting on the back seat much easier. I scooted a bit, so I was closer to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. The butterflies I felt when he took me home the other night came right back. The act of riding with someone is intimate. But not having sight while doing so? I relied on the tensing of his muscles to tell me how to lean. I folded myself to him, curving my body to his so I could feel the ride. It was a level on intimacy I had never had with anyone before.

As he peeled out of the parking lot the both of us heard my brother, Jacob, yelling out, “Ellie?! ELLIE!”

Much like my music, I lost myself in the ride. It was over before I knew it. Once he tilted the bike on its stand, I made to dismount like I had mounted, only for Happy to stop me. His hands closed around my waist, easily lifting me off the bike and on my feel. Next, he smoothed the fabric of my dress back down my legs. It was like he deliberately slowed his touch as he pressed his hands into the sides of my legs all the way down. He must have been aware of what he was doing to me. He had to. There was no way that this was just innocent.

I couldn’t stop the statement. If I had been stronger willed, I would have stopped myself. Never in a million years would I have said what came out of my mouth to a man I barely knew. “I want to see you.”

“Sure.” Was his immediately reply. “Only if I can see your eyes.”

“Okay.” I replied before I knew it. Happy took hold of my hand and walked us to the front door of my house. I easily unlocked it and let him in my home. Though I realized I had no idea if it was well lit enough for him to see my eyes. I never used the switched, obviously.

He found the switch easily and since he made no comment, I assumed the lighting was adequate. His hand still held mine as he began walking us to my couch. My heels clacked on the hardwood floor as I followed the man. We plopped down together, situating so we were facing one another.

We didn’t need words; the understanding was clear. I got to see him if he could see my eyes. The way he gently took hold of the darkened glasses I always wore made me trust him. Something in the way he was gentle with me when there was nothing gentle about him let me know he wouldn’t hurt me. I felt them slide off my face and I kept my eyes open as they were revealed to him.

“They’re clear.” He stated, bluntly as per his usual.

I couldn’t help the smile that spread on my face, “Not all blind people have cloudy eyes.” I reached forward, feeling for his chest. The smooth leather of his cut was easy to find. I moved up until I found his shoulders, then further to his neck. Ghosting my fingers up until I found his jaw, I began slowly feeling out the features that made him who he was.

I felt hard, serious lines. He wasn’t one for smiles it felt. Though the longer I felt around, the more he relaxed. “That feels funny.” He said with a smirk on his lips. I liked that feel.

I cupped his face in my hands and said, “Thank you, Happy. I don’t get to see many people.” His hands took hold of my wrists, keeping them in place when I made to retrieve my hands. We sat there, looking at each other, for a few minutes.

“It’s late,” He finally said, the silence becoming too stifling for him.

“Thank you for tonight.” I said, completely content in what I had been given for the night. There wasn’t any thing else that I could have hoped for. The night had been near perfect.

He made no move to release my wrists. He just stayed there, looking at me. I wanted to say something, do something, but was frozen. It felt good to be stared at by him. It felt good to know he was looking at me, no doubt scrutinizing me as he did so. But when he spoke next, after a few more minutes of silence shared, I was completely caught off guard, “Don’t hit me.”

Before I could question his statement, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. His hands released my wrists, taking purchase instead on my hips. I didn’t need coaxing, I pressed back. Leaning into the kiss, moving my arms to rest around his neck. We grew more heated the longer the kiss lasted. I found myself sat sideways on his lap by the time we broke for air.

“Never kissed a blind girl before.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“Can’t say that anymore.” I giggled out. I felt his face again, this time for any sign of regret. Instead, I found that he seemed content. Dare I put it, happy.

“You smell like a rose.” He stated, still the same level of deadpan as always. I just leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent again. It was definitely sandalwood, but there was something else. It was almost metallic. Could a Harley have a distinct smell?

Then it donned on me, I knew that smell. “Blood.” I whispered out. “You smell like sandalwood and blood.” I sat straight, realizing that the likelihood that blood was his was pretty slim. “Happy, why do you smell like blood?”

His hold on my hips tightened by a fraction. It felt like he was afraid I’d run and was trying keep me in place. With my hands returning to his face, I felt him frown, clearly upset now. “I won’t tell you.” He was firm in his tone, but his furrowed brows told me he was concerned.

“Okay,” I replied. I didn’t need to know. I leaned back into him and said, “Okay.” I didn’t want him to leave though logic told me to throw him out. I didn’t need an explanation and to be honest, I knew it was best I didn’t know. Accepting his answer was hopefully enough to keep him on my couch for a little bit longer.

“Okay?” He questioned but didn’t push it. He just wrapped his arms around me. When I didn’t protest or ask any more questions he settled down and kissed me again, “Okay.”

~~


	3. Bullets Flying

~~

_Next Morning  
Elara’s Home_

The sun warmed my face waking me from the first pleasant night sleep I had gotten in weeks. I could tell that someone was in my home. There was a faint banging sound coming from my kitchen. _‘Did he stay?’_ The night prior had been the weirdest ever. Not that I hadn’t enjoyed myself. But who the hell was the woman making out with the mysterious biker on my couch last night? Certainly not me! It certainly couldn’t have been me that took him to my bed!

_“Happy,” I moaned as he slowly unzipped the back of my dress. He had me flush against his front, lips attached to the nape of my neck. My hands were all over him, anywhere I could reach._

_He moved the now unfastened dress down my body, revealing what he was after. His hands quickly grabbed me, his lips moving down my body as he moved us towards my bed. “Elara,” he kissed up the side of my body, he nipped at my skin here and there as he moved to hover above me, “if you want to stop, just say so.” And without hesitation, once I pulled him into another heated kiss, I found my legs flung over his shoulders as his belt hit the floor._

I silently got out of my bed and reached for the robe that was draped over the chair that never moved in my room. I felt something that made me smile: his cut. No doubt about it now, Happy was still in my home. Slinking the robe on, careful not to let the cut fall, I began walking the familiar path to my kitchen. I could instantly smell coffee brewing as I rounded the corner.

A grunt is all that greeted me as I said, “Good morning.” There was no kiss to my cheek or lips. No sweet embrace. It was just him. Any other man would have made me feel unwanted by acting like this. But with Happy, I got the feeling he just did show emotion that well. Maybe he didn’t feel certain emotions.

“I’ve stayed too long.” He stated after pouring the both of us coffee. When he handed me my share, I felt his fingers linger on mine a second longer than required.

“Too long for a one-night-stand, not long enough for us to be a thing.” I joked as I walked to my freezer and grabbed an ice cube. Plopping it in the cup I sipped and added, “You can leave whenever you want. I don’t have much in my home, for obvious reasons.”

He had stepped close to me. I could feel his intense gaze on my body as he grabbed my cup to set it on the counter. His arms closed me in, blocking me against the counter, as he said, “You interest me.”

I giggled, “The outlaw interested in the Jr. Deputy Sheriff’s kid sister?”

He chuckled, “And the prospective mayor’s sister.”

I felt up his bare chest to his shoulders. The intimacy coming back to me from the night prior. It had been easy to fall in bed with the man. With how long it had been since anyone had given such attention, and how hungry he had become, it was a wonder that my home wasn’t a pile of rubble. My fingers felt further up until I was feeling his face, getting a sense of what he was feeling.

The micro-expressions that he had, the little tells that would be invisible to anyone else, were very evident to me. He was serious, as always, but also was worried. The type of worry a person was when they thought they would break something.

His hands cupped my face, tilting upwards so my eyes were in line with his – I supposed. He was the only person in Charming to look so intimately at me. I always wore my glasses, never exposing my eyes to anyone. The way he touched me I could tell he understood that. “Elara…”

“You don’t have to stay, Happy. We’re adults here.” I said reassuringly.

“Can I come by the studio today?” He asked after a minute of silence past between us. His hands settled on my hips, pulling me toward him. His face nestled into my neck as he waited for my reply.

“Anytime.” I replied, almost giddy with the realization that he wasn’t going to drop me on the curb. Though, when the novelty of being with the blind girl wore off, I was sure he would move on. That was okay, I wasn’t built for whatever world had him smelling faintly of blood. I would take what I could while I could.

~~

_Later That Day  
TM_

He was working on one of the vehicles that had been dropped off. The thing had an oil leak somewhere and it was his turn to work the garage. It gave him time to clear his head. What was he doing, asking to visit her at her studio? What kind of soft ass shit was that?

“Hey, so you and Elara?” Came Tig’s voice as he entered the shop. The man began working on the mess that was his bike.

“What are you talking about?” He shot at his brother. He wasn’t about to have a chit-chat with Tig about a girl.

The brother in question smirk and shrugged, “Don’t know man, that show you put on was pretty hot. You bunching her skirt and getting between those legs like that.” He whistled loudly to emphasize his appreciation.

His brother shrunk suddenly as he stalked up to him, looming a murderous tension as he growled, “Shut up.” The way Tig was talking about her… it set his anger in motion. She was too good for any of his brothers to talk like that about her. Deep down, he knew she was too good for someone like him. But he wasn’t going to let up until she told him to.

“Are you… defending her honor?” Tig asked, mocking him a bit. This got the attention of a few other brothers that were around. Opie and Jax heard, which only served to frustrate him even more. Why was Tig asking questions?

His brothers didn’t get another chance to question him or Tig about what they had overheard. Two vehicles suddenly sped into the compound, windows down and guns out. He lunged for Jax, the instinct to protect his V.P. taking over. From the clubhouse, others exited and returned fire. Tig rushed to the office to check on Gemma as the two vehicles J-turned and floored their way out of the compound. It was quick, more a message than an actual murder attempt.

“Jax, you good?” He asked as he assessed the damage around them.

“Yeah, let’s check on everyone else.” His V.P. stated as he stood up.

The proclaimed Tacoma Killer surveyed the compound. The different bullet holes that were everywhere just meant more work. To either fill the holes or replace what was shot would take the better part of a two days. Only, when he assessed the fence on the edge of the property, he noted there were bullet holes there too. The fence that separated TM from the studio next door.

“ELARA!” He yelled, suddenly panicked at the thought she had been hurt. He rushed the fence, busting right through it, and into the neighboring building. In his panic he was vaguely aware that Jax had followed him.

~~

_Studio  
Same Time_

The front door burst open and I could hear the fading voice of Happy as he rushed into the piano room, “ELARA!” His deep voice held a level of panic I didn’t know he could possess, let alone express. I reached out for him, unable to speak. There was excruciating pain in my chest.

I felt a hand press to my chest, painfully. I let out my own grunt as I heard Happy bark orders at someone as he picked me up to lay against him. I didn’t know what was going on and I couldn’t seem to stay awake.

“No, little girl. Stay awake.” He ordered me, gaining his composure again as he spoke to me. “Stay awake.”

“Happy, it hurts.” I stated, sounding like a whining child. But I assumed I had been shot, so free pass?

“I know. The ambulance is on the way.” He stated, holding me tight. He kept pressure on my chest. “Stay with me. Talk to me.”

I knew he was right. You weren’t supposed to fall asleep when you were injured. Despite the pain, I chuckled as I said, “What happened? I heard shots.”

“You got shot.” He confirmed.

“Ah, your trained eyes assess that, huh?” I joked, though he didn’t laugh. He held me tighter as he began shaking. I couldn’t tell if he was worried that I would die, or he was livid at the people that had shot me on accident.

“Hap, they’re almost here.” Jax said as we all heard the ambulance rush down the street towards us.

“You’re gonna be okay.” He stated to me. Weakly, I reached up and felt his face. The intent was conveyed, I wanted him to say it while I could see him. “You’re gonna be okay.” But I could feel the frown lines and his brow knit together.

I smiled as the world slipped away, “Liar.”

~~

_St. Thomas_

As soon as they arrived the nurses and doctors took her to surgery. On route, her brothers had been notified. By the sounds of yelling and demanding of the eldest of the Hale siblings, they had arrived. Jacob Hale rounded the corner, fire in his eyes as he rushed at Jax, “WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE YOU GOING TO HURT?”

David pulled him away from the V.P. Though his eyes held the same fire, he was more reserved. The younger Hale brother noted that Happy had blood on him. As soon as Jacob calmed himself down, David addressed the Tacoma Son, “Thank you for checking in on her. She’s alive right now because of you.” His jaw clenched. Though he was thankful, he still knew that if it weren’t for the Sons, his sister wouldn’t be in danger at all.

Jacob Hale spun around, shooting a glare of disgust at Happy, “She’s hurt because of him! She was shot because of all of them!” He stepped up to Happy, finger jabbing at his chest, “You’ve got enough women that hang around that pigsty of a clubhouse. You leave her alone!” Happy, Jax, and David all noticed the sudden arrival of a reporter and television crew. The three looking accusatorily at Jacob – could he really use the near death of his sister for his political campaign?

David, again, pulled his brother away from the Son. Only once Jacob sat with a large sigh did David look to Happy again and explain, “Look, she’s an adult and no one can tell her who to spend time with. Just, if you care at all on any level, leave her alone. She… she can’t protect herself from the world you guys live in.”

Something about the way he spoke of her made Happy mad. With a slight nod, Happy voiced, “She isn’t damaged.” He stepped into David’s personal space, a glare set into his features, “Bullets don’t care about eyesight.”

~~

_Five Hours Later_

They had been in surgery for nearly five hours. A nurse came, timidly, to update them twice. Both times the poor girl, shaking at the audience of scary bikers, explained there was extensive damage done by the bullets that had hit her. They were repairing arteries. She had needed blood three times so far. Things were grim.

“I want to know who did it.” Jax said to Juice on the phone. Someone taking shots at them was one thing, but innocents getting hurt? There was no way the club would let that go.

“I want names, Jax.” Happy growled out. His rage was fired up, the insatiable need to hurt someone. The need to send a clear message: no one hurt Elara. “Names and addresses.” Even he could hear the murder in his voice.

“Hap, what’s gotten into you? You just met her.” Jax asked, concerned for his brother, eyeing the Hale brothers that were in the waiting room with them.

He spoke softly, to spare Elara’s brothers from hearing. “I took her home the night of the banquet.” One look to Jax told him that he knew. Biting his lip, he continued, “I washed before I caught up with her after but at her house, she smelled the blood. When I told her I wouldn’t tell her why, she accepted it. No more questions.” The memory flooded his mind. The way she had just accepted it. She didn’t judge him. When he pushed a bit further, testing how far she would let him go, she didn’t stop him. She took his hand and led them to her bed.

He had never enjoyed undressing a woman so much before. The way she had touched him, the way she held him… he had never experienced something like it. She treated him like he was precious. Not like the killer he was.

“She smelled the blood?” Jax asked, slightly worried. That night they had gone to the banquet to get at a target, rough ‘em up to send a message. Happy had been the one to deliver the message, like always. They had made sure he cleaned himself up, even made him spray some cologne on. But Elara was still able to detect it…

Happy nodded, his fists balling so tight the knuckles turned white, “I need names and addresses.”

Jax nodded, “Okay.”

The nurse from before came through the doors Happy had wanted to go through. Behind them was Elara. She was just as timid as before, “Uh… Mr. Hale, Jr. Deputy Hale?” Even though she only called for the two brothers, she addressed the Sons as well, “Ms. Hale has pulled through the worst. They’re closing now, you’ll be able to see her soon.” She nodded and headed back through the doors that were keeping him from Elara.

Tig and Juice rounded the corner, followed by Chibs. Juice handed Jax a piece of paper, one that Happy intercepted quickly. The names and addresses of the shooters were there.

“Hap, she’s gonna be awake soon.” Jax tried to reason. Everyone knew what he would do. What else could he do? He was a killer. He was the one that did the dirty work. He wasn’t the sit at the bedside, hold hands, comforting type.

He looked at Juice and barked an order, one he knew his brother would follow, “You will be there when she wakes up.” He stared down the younger member before stalking off. He had a mission, finally able to do something other than wait.

~~


	4. Crow?

~~

_St. Thomas  
Recovery Room_

I heard beeping, and the sound of people speaking softly. Tara was updating someone. A groan escaped me as I tried to sit up. My chest immediately let me know there was no way I’d be able to sit up on my own.

“Ellie, you’re awake!” I heard David exclaim. He took my hand gingerly, careful not to move it too quickly. “God, you’re awake!” he placed a kiss to my forehead. I could feel the relief in his voice.

“Davy, how long have you been here? How long have I been out?” I asked, adding softly, “Is… Jake here?” The last question hurt the two of us. We knew he wasn’t. He had always kept distance from me and only dealt with me when he had to, or if it would further his own career.

“Not long, Ellie. Just a few hours. But, uh, Jake had some things to take care of. He was so worried when we got the call.” Maybe there was some truth to it. Maybe he was worried, but in the end, he didn’t want to be around the bothersome blind sister. Just like always, David was the one that cared enough to be around.

I moved to try to sit up again, to the same result. The pain hit me and made me wince. “Elara, careful!” I heard David and Juice call out. Juice added as his hands pressed gently to keep me prone, “Take it easy.”

“Juice? Where’s Happy?” I asked, grabbing his wrist to stop him from retreating. I didn’t want to be alone… I needed to feel him next to me.

He caught on to that and took my hand in both of his. His thumb idly rubbed across my knuckles as he answered vaguely, “He’s handling some club business. He’ll be by when he can.”

I had a feeling that ‘club business’ meant blood. But I didn’t need to know. I gave Juice’s hand a squeeze before asking, “What happened? Is everyone okay?”

“Ellie, you just got out of surgery. Instead of relaxing you worry about everyone else?” David wasn’t really asking anything. He was just commenting.

“Yeah, we made it out okay. I’m so sorry, Elara.” Juice said, and he meant it. I could hear how much he regretted that something unrelated to me ended up hurting me. I could only imagine what Happy was feeling. Though I hadn’t known him long, I had been allowed into his mind. He let me see what he was like on the inside, the side that no one saw. I knew that he held certain things in, and they constantly chewed away at him. This, no doubt, would be one of the things that he tried to shove deep down so no one knew it was there.

A second later I heard Tara speak, “Well, looks like you made it. There were two bullets, on shredded up an artery pretty bad, but we were able to save it. So long as you stay stable through the night you’ll be released tomorrow.” She walked to the bedside and took Juice’s place to hold my hand and squeezed, “You gave us quite the scare.”

“Gotta keep you guys on your toes.” I said, holding back a chuckle.

~~

_Two Days Later  
Elara’s Home_

I hadn’t heard from Happy since I was shot. I was released the morning after my surgery, which David thought was too early. Tara had assured him that the healing would be the same at my home, if not quicker since I would be more relaxed. And though I was healing, slowly, my heart was broken. The one person I wanted was in the wind. At least the pain meds made it easier to deal with. It had taken all the convincing in the world to get the guys to leave my home. I didn’t want someone messing my home up. I needed it the way it was to keep from fumbling around my own home!

Jake didn't visit. Now that I was fine, I was no use I could be to him. David was the only one of my family to come around. He had held me while I cried the first night home. I had known better. No one in Charming really wanted the blind girl. I was a novelty guys tried to get for a night but never wanted to keep. I had let myself hope that it would be different with Happy. Why on earth would it be different? In the end, I had just caused problems for him. But once I was done with the initial crying, I wanted to be alone. I told everyone to leave, even David.

Juice was sweet, situating everything back where it had been when some of the Prospects accidentally messed the layout up. But he had been instructed to watch me, take care of me while I healed. But I didn’t want anyone in my home anymore. In the end, we settled for him staying on the porch – reassuring David that nothing would hurt me while he was there. David had begrudgingly agreed since he got a call about a car wreck he had to go to.

David kissed my cheek and headed to his work. I just had to hold it in until I could close my door and slink into the safety of my empty home. I didn’t want anyone to see me… What I wanted, what I needed, was Happy. He had been gone for two days. I just wanted him to come see me. Him staying away like he had, it was beginning to feel like he was avoiding me.

‘You’re acting like a lovesick schoolgirl.’ I reprimanded myself. Why the hell would Happy come to see me? We weren’t together. No ties to hold him to me. There was no reason he would come by. So, with that realization, and the way my heart twanged at the thought, I turned to the only thing that ever offered me solace: the piano.

Slapping the button on the recording software, I began playing out my feelings. Memories flooding of the night Happy and I shared, the way it felt to ride with him, and when he let me see him… all of it hurt me. And I poured all of it over the keys.

Before I knew it I was playing a ballad full of pain, love, joy, and agony. Tears streamed down my face by the end of it. It was cathartic, playing like that. I reached and stopped the recording software. There would be plenty to work with later. There was no reason that the pain I was feeling, physically and mentally, go to waste. So what if the man that had manage to capture my heart in a matter of a month didn’t come by after I got shot because of his damn club? So what if he never came by again? ‘Girl, stop your damn crying…’

“That sounded painful.” Came the voice I though would be gone from my life forever! Startled, I jumped a bit. The old bench I was on teetered, sending me falling backwards right into the arms of Happy. His hard body caught me, arms scooping me as if I was the weight of a feather.

Instantly, my hands flew to his face. I needed to see him, “Where have you been?”

He walked us out of the room to sit down on the couch in the living room. Instead of sitting us down separately he sat me down on his lap. My fingers felt his frown lines, deep set and firmly in place at the moment. His brow was knit together, clearly worried about me. “Are you okay? Anything hurt?”

“Answer me, Happy.” I demanded. I needed to know. His face softened as he inhaled slowly. I could tell he was contemplating telling me. He pulled me close to him, his scent now infiltrating my nostrils. Sandalwood over leather, with an undertone of metal. He had blood on him again.

“Club business.” He said into my neck.

“Okay.” I replied, not needing to know any more.

“Answer me, little girl. Is anything hurt?” Came his voice next. The way he called me little girl should have upset me, but I realized it was coming from a place of caring. His hands cupped my face, lifting my head so he could look into my eyes. His thumbs wiped my tears as they kept falling.

“I’m on morphine. I don’t know if I’m in pain or not.” I admitted. I had no idea if I was hurt since the pain killers were amazing. I moved my hands from his face to his shoulders. Now that I was in his arms, I didn’t know what to do. The man holding me was not normal. He lived by his own rules and followed the beat of his own drum. Was there room for me to join him?

“I’m staying,” He announced, still holding me close to him. “And not on the porch.”

I nodded, accepting the statement as fact. I didn’t care about anything other than the fact that I was being held by the man that I wanted. Curling myself into him, laying on his chest, “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

His hands rubbed up and down my back, arms wrapping protectively around me, “I wasn’t going to.” He stated it so quickly, as if it should have been a fact everyone knew…. It broke me a bit. Before I could react, before I could get off his lap and rush to my room like the love-sick schoolgirl I was, he explained himself, “You were hurt because of my club… because of me.”

“I’m alive because of you.” I stated just as quickly as him. “Happy, I’m alive because you came to check on me.” I snaked my arms around his neck, resting further into his hold, “Please don’t go away.”

“I’m not sure what I can offer you.” He admitted, insecurity seeping into his words. His arms held me closer, tighter, as he added, “I’m not a good man, El.”

“I don’t want a good man. I want you, whatever you’re willing to give.” I said before I could stop myself. It was out in the universe now with no way of taking it back. The man holding me stiffened at the shocking statement I had just made. “Happy, I…“

Before I could say anything, apologize for saying something like that without thinking, he crashed his lips on mine. His hands quickly tangled in my hair as I moved to straddle him. My own hands holding his face, keeping his lips on mine. The need expressed in our kiss was overwhelming and quickly became intoxicating.

He stopped me, though, when I started undoing his pants. His hands easily engulfing mine, pulling them to his chest, he huffed out, “Not while you’re injured.” He released my hands and moved them to my hips. His own thrust upwards into mine, just forcefully enough to send a shiver up my spine, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

I nodded, pressing my forehead against his as we both caught our breath. We sat together, in each other’s arms, for quite a while. By the time either of us decided to speak again, I could hear the cricket outside start to chirp. I felt Happy inhale slowly, his hands slowly moving up my body, “Look, I can’t offer much. I’m a Nomad, no charter to belong to. That’s dangerous.”

“I thought you were part of the MC here.” I said, not fully grasping what he was talking about.

“I’m part of the same MC, but don’t belong to a specific charter. Went Nomad to be near my mom more.” He explained. And oh, my heart, when he mentioned his mother! “I’m wanting to patch SAMCRO, but it’s not a guarantee.”

His hands cupped my face, moving me so he could kiss me again. The way he was in that moment was so different from how he was when he was around the guys. I had gotten the feeling he was the one that was used for the dirty work. That, understandably, left him hard and hollow. But with me, he was so soft and gentle.

His scent was intoxicating. I wanted to drown in it. When we parted I freely said, without thinking it through, “I don’t care. I want whatever you’re willing to give.” I kissed him this time, initiating the heated connection, “I don’t need much, I promise.”

He chuckled against my skin before saying, “Want my crow, huh? Gotta patch in to be able to give it.”

“I don’t know what that means, Happy.” I admitted.

He pulled my face close, brushing our lips together, “Nevermind that right now.” He scooped under my butt and stood us up, “Let’s get you to bed. You’ve had enough excitement for one day.”

~~


	5. Party

~~

_2 Months Later_

I had healed well and gotten back in my studio about a week after I was released from the hospital - though I didn't have quite the mobility required to work on anything. Happy had beefed up the security at the studio, as well as placed ballistic shields on the wall that shared the fence line between TM and the studio. The smell of fresh paint had been noticeable, signaling he had patched the holes in the wall from the stray bullets.

David and Jacob were rather shocked at the way I had grown close to Happy. Jacob had been livid because it was bad for his campaign. David was worried because he actually cared. Eventually, David came round, understanding that I was happy and that was all that mattered.

I was at the clubhouse, sipping on some coffee as I listened to the recording of my latest piece. I wanted to work on it; but the club was in lockdown, so I was only able to listen to the recording. I had been scooped up and place at the clubhouse with the rest of the people that the MC cared for. Happy had made it very clear that nothing was to happen to me while I was there.

The guys had been going in and out of the clubhouse all day, checking in and restocking who-knew-what as needed. I just kept sitting in my little corner I had called dibs on and stayed to myself. Though I wanted to go next door to my studio and just work, I knew why I wasn’t being allowed out of the compound. TM was well guarded right now with everyone that was at the clubhouse.

“Hey Ellie,” Gemma’s voice sounded out, letting me know she was entering my little corner of the kitchen I had claimed. She pecked a kiss to my cheek and headed for the coffee. “Fresh pot?”

I nodded, taking the earbuds out of my ears so I could talk with the matriarch, “Yeah, I put it on about ten minutes ago. Should still be warm.” The only real annoyance I had at the clubhouse was that no one seemed to appreciate fresh coffee… at least, none of the women here seemed to appreciate it. Tara wasn’t locked down, since she had to be at the hospital. So other than Gemma, it was up to me to keep the coffee fresh.

“It shouldn’t be much longer, baby.” She said, catching on to my dwindling patience. The lockdown was coming on five days and I was over it but trying to stifle that inside, so I didn’t sour anyone else’s mood.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just… too loud here.” I said, wrapping my earbuds around the mp3 player to stuff it in my pocket. I just sighed, knowing that the day was about to pick up and then there would be no quiet until well into the early hours. “I miss my quiet little soundproofed studio.”

“I know, baby.” She kissed my cheek again and then headed for her own room. She knew I didn’t want company and respected that. I was thankful for the last few minutes of quiet I could get before everyone woke up.

I just leaned back in my seat in the corner of the kitchen and enjoyed the AC blowing on my face. _‘Want my crow huh?’_ What did that mean? I still, two months later, had no idea what that meant. Every time I tried to ask Happy, or anyone else, I would wimp out. Something about it sounded so… official. But, what the hell did it mean to have his ‘crow’? It made zero sense.

The first sounds of people waking up and moving around began, signaling that it was time for me to retreat into Happy’s room. No sense in being around people that had no intention of getting to know me. I had tried to be nice to them – the ‘crow eaters’ as Happy put it – but they didn’t want any part of it. So, I didn’t try again.

I turned on my heel, though, when I heard Happy talking as he entered the clubhouse! He was back! I ignored the groans of disappointment from the others as I rushed towards the group of members that had arrived. I hadn’t heard from Happy in two days and had missed him. But, as soon as my feet felt the change in the floor at the junction of the main room and hallway, I felt an elbow collide into my chest – sending me full force backwards and onto my back.

“Back off, bitch. Hap’s mine.” Hissed out a crow eater.

Even though I was winded, and shocked if I was being honest, I could sense the brooding, murderous aura emitting from Happy. My attacker noticed as well, and instantly went to help me. Acting as if she hadn’t meant to wind the fucking shit out of me – her elbow had collided right where I had been shot. While the wounds had healed, it was still painful when struck with a god damn elbow!

“Don’t you snitch, fuckin’ bitch.” She whispered in my ear before saying loud enough for everyone to hear, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” I nodded, playing nice until I was on my feet. She was helping me stand as I reached out for the wall. Once I had a good idea how far away it was, my fist wadded up her hair. She didn’t have time to scream as my arm forced her face into the wall – with any luck, breaking her nose.

Letting her hair go and hearing her slide down the wall as she began to cry, I said, “Sorry, didn’t see you there.” A set of familiar, rough hands grabbed for me, pulling me into a just as familiar toned body. The way his shoulders were bouncing, I could tell Happy was holding back laughter at what I had just done.

“Making friends?” He chided as he walked us to his room. I could hear the rest of the guys laughing as the other crow eaters fussed over their friend.

“I’m not sorry.” I said firmly, though I knew I wasn’t in any trouble. The way his hands immediately explored my body as soon as the door to his room was shut told me that he was impressed by my action. He was turned on by the fact I was territorial. Now, I had no idea that I was **that** territorial, but he didn't need to know that!

“There’s gonna be a vote tonight. Maybe a party.” He said, his lips kissing at my neck while his hands made quick work of my clothes. I did the same to him, careful with his cut like always. His growl sent my body into overdrive as he hovered above me, hands grabbing my legs to just the right position for him. “I want you to be there.”

I nodded, “Okay.” It was the answer I always gave. He had yet to ask for something I was unwilling to do. That was the beauty of whatever we were. I never asked for too much and he rarely asked for anything. We just took what the other was willing to give naturally. It made something unique to us and it was beautiful.

“I picked something out for you, wear that tonight.” He stated before falling silent, intent on the task at hand – which I wasn’t going to complain about!

~~

_That Night_

I had taken the time to shower and primp – as much as I could. In the end I had to ask Tara to help me when it came to plucking and waxing. She whistled at the outfit that Happy had picked out for me. I didn’t know what it looked like per say but I could feel it. There was an ample mix of leather and lace with the shoulders cut out and grommets placed up the back to allow the ties to lace it up. The pants were true denim, not a stretch fabric, and had holes razor bladed into them. It wasn’t mass produced, they had been custom.

“I know. He said that they’re voting on something and wanted me there for the potential party afterwards.” I began twirling a lock of hair nervously, “I don’t know what it is, but he’s excited about it.”

“Maybe they’re voting on patching him in. That’s the only thing I could think of to want to show you off like this.” Tara mused as she helped me navigate getting into the intricate shirt. It felt nice, how it settled on my body. It was made to my measurements, no doubt. It fit too perfectly for it to be mass produced.

“I don’t wear things like this often. Do I look like a crow eater?” I asked, facing the woman that had quickly become my friend. I didn’t know what it meant to look like a crow eater. I just knew that I never wanted to be called one, certainly not be mistaken for one.

Tara clicked her tongue before answering me, “No, to be honest it looks like something Gemma would wear. You look like an Old Lady.” I didn’t know how to take that. It was a compliment, that much I gathered. It wasn’t a good thing to be called a crow eater. It was a huge compliment, one of the highest possible in their world, to be called and Old Lady. But… what did that actually mean?

We heard the guys make a commotion, letting everyone know church was over. It apparently went well because they all started yelling in triumph as they headed for the bar. Music started and the party began. Tara grabbed my arm and linked it with hers, walking the two of us towards the door. I stopped her, feeling brave enough finally and asked, “What does it mean to get his crow?” Tara guffawed audibly, making me giggle nervously. “Is it bad?”

She composed herself and said, “It means you’re his Old Lady, officially.” But that didn’t make sense, what the hell did officially mean? I must have had confusion written all over my face since she elaborated. “It means that you get a tattoo of a crow with a banner that says ‘forever’ on it. That’s what getting his crow means.”

“Oh…” I muttered, mulling over the weight of his comment two months ago. He had said it so easily, no doubt confident in the fact I had no idea what it meant. But now, with the understanding of how heavy a topic it was, what the fucking hell was he thinking saying it back then?!

Tara nudged our shoulders together and said, “Come on, let’s go see what they’re so excited about.” I just nodded and allowed her to lead the way to the party. I wasn’t sure what to make of the new information, but knew I needed a damn drink.

The trip was quick, but I relished in the slow pace Tara set. It gave me a few extra seconds in the hallway out of the large group. I didn’t enjoy these parties, typically because I would lose whomever I was next to and feel completely alone in a sea of people that were drunk or high. Though, Tara was getting better about keeping an eye out and rescuing me when I lost my way.

Before I knew it, though, we were in the main room. Tara was whisked away by Jax quickly. Before she dropped my hand, though, I heard Tig smile and scoop me up in a hug. It wasn’t often he did that. Not because I didn’t like him, we just never really spent time together. But the way he hugged me, something good had happened.

“Congrats darling!” He said happily as he picked me up, leaning backwards in the hug.

I hugged him back, giggling at his outburst, “Thanks?” He set me back on my feet, steadying me before letting go. I heard the others join in on the congrats, which only served to further my confusion. I was beginning to think I would always be confused in some way at the men of this club.

“El,” Happy’s voice growled out, with a huge helping of joy in his voice. He sounded truly elated as I listened to his feet stomp over to me. Before I knew it, he was kissing me, in front of his entire club, with his hands gripping my hips possessively. His lips left me a bit dazed when we parted, to the extent that I actually reached up and touched my lips to make sure they were still there. The guys started to whistle, teasing their brother as he wrapped me up in his arms.

“What happened? You’re in a really good mood.” I stated, waiting on his answer.

He kissed me again, this time quicker, and said, “I patched in. I’m SAMCRO now, babe.” He picked me up, “We’re here to stay.”

I wrapped my legs around his torso, a huge smile spreading on my lips. He had told me that if he didn’t patch in he would have to go back to Tacoma. I didn’t want him to leave and I was settled and comfortable in Charming. We had been looking at a reality of use having to decide if what we had was worth pursuing further or not. But now he was staying in Charming! “That’s great!” I kissed him, fiercely.

“PATCH PARTY!” Yelled out Tig. Everyone joined in.

The entire night, Happy didn’t leave my side. Or, more accurately, I didn’t leave his. Not once did his arm leave my shoulders. I was either tucked into his side or being sat on his lap. I was in the conversation at every step, and when he was talking into a game of billiards, he sat me on the edge of the table next to him. I had never been so tended to at one of the club parties before.

Finally, nature called after all the beer I had imbibed. I moved to stand up from the seat we were at but was stopped when Happy held my hand, asking where I was going. With an amused raised brow I said, “Bathroom, wanna join?”

He chuckled low and stood to kiss me, “Let Tara take you.” He felt a rebuttal coming from me and placed a finger over my lips, “We’re still in lockdown. Just take Tara.”

“Okay,” I replied. I called for Tara but started for the bathroom before she got to my side. I knew it was pushing limits with Happy, but I was about to piss down my legs! Tara caught up easily enough and once more our arms were linked.

“So, he’s staying.” Tara said as she changed our direction. Instead of the hall bathroom we ducked into another room – I figured it was Jax’s since we were already past where Happy’s room was. I wouldn’t argue, it was cleaner than the hall one.

“Yeah, guess the vote was on him patching in or not.” I said through the open door of the bathroom.

“What made you ask about his crow?” She asked, her tone sounding mischievous.

“He made a comment a while back, I’m sure he was joking.” I replied. “Did you tell Jax?” I began to panic. If she told Jax then the whole club knew and then Happy would be so mad! He we hadn’t made anything official, past Happy making it clear that no one was to try anything with me. But I didn’t have a title or even a drawer at his place! I still had a bag that I took with me when I stayed with him.

“God no, I wouldn’t tell anyone that!” She exclaimed, followed by a giggle fit. As I washed my hands, I joined in. Thank God she didn’t say anything. As I entered the bedroom again I held my arms out, waiting for her to fuss over my outfit – returning it to a perfect state.

“He hasn’t mentioned it since, so I’m sure it was a joke.” I said as we started our return journey, “Besides, all I want is a drawer!” We giggled more, nearly uncontrollable, as we rejoined the party. Though, as soon as we stepped into the main room the music stopped and the room fell silent. Tara whispered that David was there, along with a few other deputies. I heard footsteps make their way to us, though I wasn’t sure who it was. I gripped Tara’s arm tighter, suddenly overcome with a feeling of fear. I didn’t know what was going on and I wished that I was next to Happy.

“Ellie, something's happened to the studio.”

~~


	6. Cigars

~~

Happy, Juice, and Tig were with me as David helped me step over the rubble that was the inside of my studio. He hadn’t wanted me to go, saying that he would have some deputies clean it up for me. But I insisted. Everything was replaceable in the studio, but when I fumbled towards the piano and caught myself on the edge of it, I felt how broken it was.

“Davy…” I whispered, not sure what I was feeling, “Is the piano salvageable?” I couldn’t see the strings, and, quite honestly, I was relieved of that. When David didn’t answer me, I knew the piano was gone. It was my first big purchase of my adult life. I had saved and saved to be able to afford it. That piano had been the one thing that helped me when my mother passed. It had gotten me through college. The beautiful instrument that was now sad and broken beyond repair had gotten me through every heartache of my adult life. And now, for reasons unknown, it was gone.

“We’ll find who did this.” David stated firmly. “We’ve searched for prints and tagged the evidence already. We’ll get the results back soon and when we do, I promise I will get who did this.” He kissed my temple. He meant it and I believed him. He was intent on finding them. His radio called for him to go back to the station soon enough. He begrudgingly left me in the bikers’ care.

“Happy,” I whispered when I couldn’t hear David anymore. The man stepped up and placed his arm around my shoulders protectively. He didn’t say anything, understanding nothing was going to make this better. I took in a shaky breath and whispered, “I smell cigars.”

Happy, Juice, and Tig seemed to understand the implications of what I smelled. I had no idea but sensed that wasn’t the important part. The important part was they now had a clue, and potentially the upper hand. Whatever had us in lockdown was connected.

The Prospects were on the first watch for the night to give the guys time to sober up. Happy and I were in his room as he let me cry. It was pathetic, the way that I was crying over a piano… but I was. It had been important to me and now was gone.

Sniffling slightly, I pulled away from his chest and muttered, “Sorry, I’m acting like a baby.”

He held my face, thumbs wiping the tears still falling, and said, “No, you’re not.” His kissed me, softly. “I will make this right.” His tone was grave, the way he said it let me know he was going to hurt whoever was culpable.

He held me to his chest, his heartbeat calming me, and said, “I promise, I will make this right.” A kiss was placed to my forehead.

“This is supposed to be a good night. You were patched in.” I whispered into his chest. “Instead of celebrating that, I’m crying about a piano.”

“We’ll celebrate later.” He whispered back.

~~

_The Next Day_

They had a vote, about what I had no idea. It had been close, and no one was happy about it when they left the table. I was with Happy outside, knowing that it was important that I be there for him. I had been allowed to stay at the studio to oversee the cleanup while they voted. Plenty of deputies and Prospects to keep me safe. But now, I was with the man that kept my feet on the ground. He needed it.

“Do you want anything?” I asked from my seat in the garage. He had rolled a chair out for me while he wrenched on a car. When he answered with a grunt I giggled. “Well, I’m not fluent in Hap yet. Think you could translate to English?”

He chuckled low and replied, “Yeah, yeah.” He chucked some tools into his box and stomped over to me, “How you holdin’ up?”

“I’ll be fine. How are you guys?” I redirected the conversation to his vote. It was important that I know not only he was okay but his brothers as well. Happy situated between my legs as he pulled me in a hug. The way he held me let me know the vote was hard but hadn’t split them – yet.

From outside, I heard Chibs call for another car to be pulled into the shop. I stood, knowing I was about to be in the way, “You guys got right to work, huh?”

“Work helps after a tough vote.” He said matter-of-factly as he walked me over to the ringside. Some of the others were already sat there, chatting and catching a smoke. I sat down next to Bobby and leaned in. He was always up for a chat with me and if I was being honest, he was more comfortable to cuddle with than some of the other guys.

“Come find me when you’re done.” I said as Bobby plopped a massive muffin in my hands. As Happy walked back to the garage I listened in on the conversation taking place around Bobby. Typical moans and groans, but nothing specific.

“How’d things go at the studio?” Bobby asked as he took a long drag off his cigarette.

I heaved a sigh and bit into the muffin. I could smell that it was an edible long before I tasted it. Though, the thing about Bobby’s edibles were that they never really tasted like it. Just tasted like they were delicious. And, after dealing with having my prized grand piano taken out of my studio in pieces, I didn’t want to be sober.

“Sorry, darling.” He said in reply to my sigh. I just mumbled around the bit of muffin. I didn’t want to deal with anything.

I heard the tow truck beeping as another car was brought up to be worked on. Chibs yelled out, “Save me one of those muffins, El!”

I called back as I snagged the bag of muffins away from Bobby, “I’ll save ya two!” Settling into Bobby’s side, we just nibbled on muffins and sat in silence. Bobby knew that I didn’t need much, just company. The sounds of the shop and the guys messing in the clubhouse kept my mind off my destroyed studio.

As I bit into the last bit of my muffin, I heard something that I couldn’t identify. Sitting up stiffly, Bobby tensed too, realizing I was listening for something. It sounded like a charge, or something like it. The sound was electronic… it was coming from near the tow truck… Chibs!

I scrambled to my feet and screamed, “CHIBS!”

“SHIT!” he yelled out right before a loud explosion sounded. I felt Bobby wrap me up as we both hit the ground, his hands protecting my head.

I could barely hear what was going on with the ringing of my ears. Jax yelled for Tara. Bobby and Tig yelled for Chibs. Other members were panicked. I was only vaguely aware that Bobby ushered me to a Prospects arms before rushing to help his brother.

~~


	7. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> If you guys like the story please consider leaving a comment! I love interacting with readers and hearing their take on the chapters! I really crave that interaction - it keeps me going - especially during this weird time in history where human interaction is a little difficult.  
> I hope you all are doing well and are healthy!
> 
> Love,   
> Luna

~~

_Two Days Later_

He had been blown up, nearly killed. What was going on? Something was going on with the club. Happy refused to let me go anywhere alone. The club was still on lockdown, but I had gotten permission to stay with Chibs at the hospital. With everyone else either at the hospital for work, or keeping everyone calm at the clubhouse, I volunteered to be by the Scotsman’s side.

I was still upset over my piano, but with a Son in a hospital bed it didn’t seem to matter as much. But something confused me about the whole situation. Why had I smelled cigars at my studio? I didn’t allow anyone to smoke in it. Then, in the few moments before the explosion, I swore I smelled cigars again when Chibs opened the van door. I hadn’t realized the smell in the moment but thinking it over I had definitely smelled it. Why was that smell popping up? What was the significance?

The beeping of the machines monitoring Chibs kept me awake as I sat there, mulling over recent events. The club was careful not to say anything to me. Tara and Gemma were being tight lipped as well. If I was going to find out what was going on, I would need to go to a different source. I would need to talk to my brother.

Without a second thought I pulled my phone out and pressed the pre-programmed button. The line rang twice before I heard my brother’s voice answer, slightly concerned, _“Ellie?”_

“Hey, I was hoping you’d have time for lunch.” I said, knowing that nothing I said would put him at ease. I never bothered him at work. Ever.

_“Sure, let me finish some paperwork and I’ll come by to pick you up. Still at the hospital?”_ I could hear him shuffling paper around, clearly trying to tidy up before immediately heading to pick me up.

“Yeah, he’s asleep right now. Got a Prospect watching over me.” I said.

_“Be there in twenty. Love ya, brat.”_

“Love ya, punk.” I shot back before hanging up. If anyone would tell me what the hell cigars had to do with my studio being ruined and Chibs being blown the fuck up it would be my brother. The way he was on edge around the Sons, how he had been livid with me getting involved with Happy, there was no way he wouldn’t know.

Before I could think of an excuse to lose the Prospect, he opened the door and peaked inside, “I’ve gotta take a leak. Stay here.”

I waved in reply, hearing him stomp off to the bathroom. But, with the door closing slowly, I smelled that same cigar smell! I stood, catching the door before it shut, and inhaled. If I could find the source, maybe I could hear something that would help Happy.

The smell was fading, as if it were wafting after the source. The hallway was filled with bustling people, voices speaking over one another in attempts to be heard; but the smell is what I focused on. Forward twenty feet, left turn, forward ten feet, right turn. Then, suddenly, I heard a door open as I rounded the corner after the smell. Had I followed too closely?

There were no longer the sounds of bustling people and raised voices. It was just the sound of the door opening and one set of feet scuffing before I found the fabric of my shirt fisted in an assailant’s hands. My body ripped through the doorway and into a stairwell, by the sound of the person’s voice echoing off the walls, bouncing and reverberating.

“Little birds shouldn’t follow predators.” The man’s voice whispered into my ear; his body uncomfortably close to mine. His fists still held my shirt, keeping me from slipping from his grip. He was pressing me into the railing of the landing we were on, the cold metal almost burning the skin of my back.

“Didn’t take you for a predator,” I shot at him, knowing it shouldn’t.

“That so, sweetheart?” His words dripped venom as his lips pressed into the skin just below my earlobe. “I supposed to believe you were following me because you liked what you saw?” He pressed his lips harder into my neck… I could feel his teeth.

“I smelled the cigars and couldn’t resist.” Was my retort. I needed to get him to let go, but how? I couldn’t fight him. I didn’t have the advantage of seeing him. So, what the hell was I supposed to do? I didn’t get to think it over long.

“You tell your biker boyfriend and his crew that they are done selling guns to color.” He pushed me further into the railing, “Or next time I won’t be so gentle.” The very next moment, I found myself being shoved down the stairs. Each roll, each connection with the cement steps, sounded an audible crack as my bones bowed under the pressure. My screams echoed before I came to a sudden and painful stop at the landing of the floor below.

~~

The world came back to me, sounds of medical staff assessing me as someone with a gravely voice yelled out my name. Pain flooded my senses, though, in the next moment. My arm felt like it had split in half and my ankle felt like it wasn’t in place anymore. The pain hit in waves, as if my body couldn’t decide if it was hurt or not.

“El, can you hear me?” Came Tara’s voice. I grunted in reply, hoping she could decipher that grunt from the pained noises I was sure I was making. She must have since the next thing she said was, “We’re going to carry you to the gurney. It’s going to hurt.”

“EL!” Happy’s voice boomed. I could hear some of the guys telling him to stay back.

“Okay, we’re gonna pick you up in three, two, one,” Tara counted down. And when they lifted, I felt my joints move and the pain shot through the roof. I couldn’t keep in the scream that came out of me.

“EL!” Happy called out again.

Tara spoke to me again as the team of people began walking me to wherever they had the gurney, “Okay, we’re gonna scan your brain to make sure there isn’t any significant damage. After that we will get you some morphine.”

The team set me on the gurney and that’s when Happy was allowed access to me. He was next to me, his hand gently cupping my cheek, “El, what happened?”

If I could have reached out, I would have. I wanted to hold his hand, touch him to reassure that I was safe now. I needed to tell him what I was told to. Not to stop whatever they were doing, but to give him a clue as to who the attacker was. “Happy, I smelled cigars.”

“You followed the scent.” He stated, understanding what I had done – the danger I had put myself in. “El…”

“He said to…” I paused, not sure if I should relay the message with an audience present. “Lean in.” I said, needing to whisper it to him. When he pressed our cheeks together, I began again, “He said to tell you and the club to stop selling guns to color.”

“Happy, we need to do our job now. She’s safe with me.” Tara said. I felt Happy kiss my forehead before allowing the medical team to take me away.

~~

_Four Hours Later_

They had scanned my brain, x-rayed my whole body, and popped everything – painfully – back into place. My right arm was broken in two places and now in a cast. My ankle, thankfully, wasn’t broken. I would be back on my feet as soon as the swelling went down. No injuries to my brain, shockingly. Other than my broken arm I was good to go. I had gotten lucky.

But, as they wheeled me into Chibs’ room per my request, I could hear my brother’s voice booming at someone. Tara was the one taking me to Chibs, and she began relaying what was happening.

“David’s yelling at Happy, he’s upset you were hurt because of the club… again….” Tara said, knowing that it was somewhat true. Yes, I was hurt to convey a message to the club. But I had chosen to follow the scent. If I hadn’t I would be fine.

“Davy!” I yelled, not wanting him to scream at Happy anymore. It worked, he rushed down the hall and gently engulfed me in a hug. His arms held me, softly, as his body shook. I could feel the rage boiling inside him.

“Ellie, I’m so sorry.” He said as he released me, taking over for Tara. But instead of wheeling me in Chibs’ room, he started wheeling me down the hall. No doubt to take me home.

“Davy, I’m okay… all things considered.” I said, reaching down to lock the wheels. When I managed it – with my good arm – I added, “It’s not their fault.”

He heaved a sigh and retorted, “Yes, Ellie, it is. Happy told me that the attacker gave you a message to convey. Then they threw you down the stairs. You could have died. If they had thrown you over the railing and not down the stairs… you could have plummeted three stories to the cement floor below.” He knelt down in front of me, taking my good hand in both of his. “Ellie, you almost died today.”

“I smelled cigars at my studio. Then again coming from the van that blew Chibs up. I smelled it again today and decided to follow it. I focused on the scent so hard that I didn’t realize everything had gone quiet, that I wasn’t in a busy area of the hospital anymore.”

He was shocked and upset I had withheld information like I had. I should have told him that day that I smelled cigars in my studio. But something told me it was important to the club, that whatever had happened to my studio wasn’t actually about me. But now, it was important so my brother wouldn’t go insane trying to make sense of what happened.

“I was alone, that’s why I was able to slip off unnoticed. The Prospect had gone to the bathroom, told me to stay put.” I admitted, which made David laugh. Of course I slipped off when left alone. I had done that my whole life, starting with our mother when I was little.

After a few moments of silence, David sighed and said, “If you insist on this thing with the biker, you have got to let them actually protect you. Otherwise, I don’t think I can take it.”

“Okay, I won’t slip the Prospects anymore.” I promised.

“Any of them.” David counter demanded, knowing that there would have to be zero gray area for me to behave on this.

I heaved a sigh myself and said, “Okay, I promise I won’t slip any of the Sons or the Prospects anymore.” Then, holding my good hand up, “Scouts honor.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, brat. Time to go home.” David said as he began our journey again.

“Yeah, yeah, punk.” I replied with a smile.

~~

_Three Days Later  
Elara’s Home_

I was ready to shoot my neighbors. Sure, I lived in a pretty nice area. But when I wanted to just work on my music – not that I could really do that with my broken arm – my neighbors would always decide that was when they just **had** to do something very loud. Today’s loud task was extremely loud dubstep. For what purpose, I had no idea. All I knew was the annoying thumps kept me from listening to any of my previous recordings and therefore I couldn’t work.

Though, I had more things occupying my mind than my work. I needed to speak with Happy, but he was busy. I wanted to speak to him, ask him what the message I had been given was about. What was that man talking about – guns? What fucking guns?

“El, switching out.” Came the Prospect’s voice. I like that one, Half-Sac as the rest of the guys called him. He was sweet to me and always managed to make me feel safe, even though he was apparently on the scrawnier side.

“Okay, ride safe. Who do I have for the night shift?” I asked as I held out my good arm, signaling him I wanted a hug.

Without hesitation, he hugged me and said, “Hap just pulled in. Pulling his bike up the drive now.” Just as he finished, I heard the door open and in came my brooding biker. He must not have liked what he saw since his feet stomped right up to us.

“What are you doing to her?” He demanded, prying the man away from me – careful of my broken arm. I just took hold of his hand, willing him to calm down. It worked, a bit. I was sure he was still staring daggers into the Prospect, but he wasn’t hitting him. I chalked it up to a win.

“Calm down. I make them all give me hugs before they go.” I stated somewhat dismissively. “You should go now, hon. I’m fine with Hap.” I heard the man in question rush off, shouting a ‘bye’ over his shoulder before the front door shut.

“They all hug you?” Happy asked, a slight ring of jealousy in his words.

“They spend so much time in my home, of course I do.” I stated as I stood. Though my ankle was mostly healed, it was still a bit painful. I needed to walk and keep it from stiffening up, but that didn’t stop the whince that came from my weight hitting the joint.

Happy’s arms were around me in an instant. Supporting my weight, he pressed my body to his, “Ankle still hurt?”

“Let’s go to the kitchen. I’ve got a few questions for you.” I stated. Happy’s shoulders stiffened for a moment before he allowed me to test my full weight on my ankle again. Once sure I wouldn’t fall, he let me walk.

The stoic biker was quiet as usual as we sat at my table. He grabbed a beer from my fridge, if the sound of a bottle cap hitting the counter was any clue to go off of and plopped himself in a chair. I waited for him to be ready. It wasn’t lost on me I was about to ask about something that only the good Old Ladies knew about. And, considering that we hadn’t broached the subject of my Old Lady status this was going to be difficult for him.

After he sipped his beer a couple times I dove right in, “What does it mean? ‘Stop selling guns to color’. What guns, Happy?” I paused, recalling the way the man had said ‘color’ as if it were the worst thing in the world… “Why did some disgusting racist throw me down a flight of stairs as means to get the club to stop selling ‘guns to color’?”

He took a chug of beer this time. Yep, I was encroaching on territory I wasn’t meant to ask about. I wasn’t meant to know. Not with whatever we were. We were too casual for this to be something I asked about. But, in the end – and after he finished his beer and retrieved another one – he finally said, “Sons of Anarchy sell guns we buy from True IRA. We’re the suppliers, our pipeline is the Irish. We sell to the Mayans, Niners, anyone with the cash to pay.”

I nodded, processing what I had just been told. Happy, without much prodding from me, had opened up about the absolutely illegal dealings his club has. “So, the people that destroyed my studio and the people behind the bomb at TM are the same as the man that threw me down the stairs?”

“I don’t know. The studio is related to the stairs, that’s all we know for sure. The bomb could be something else.” He offered me the truth before he sipped his beer.

“I have more questions,” I said, pausing to gather my thoughts. “But they don’t need to be answered tonight.” I knew that he was uncomfortable with my questions thus far. I could sense the relief that he had when I said the rest could wait.

“I’ll answer what I can.” He offered as he went to throw the empty beer bottles in the bin. On his return I felt him kneel next to me, his fingers tucking hair behind my ear, “I’m going to protect you. Just try to stick with the Prospects. They’re there to keep you safe when I can’t be there.”

I leaned into his hand, relishing the contact, “Okay, promise.”

~~


	8. Lunch

~~

_One Weeks Later_

David had picked me up for lunch. Since things with Happy’s club was extremely tense as of late, he had decided that his lunch hour would be spent with me from now on. Weather permitting, he would take me to a little taco truck in the next town over. He liked getting me out of Charming – mainly away from the Sons – and spending a quiet afternoon meal with me.

“The studio is looking nice. Found a piano you like yet?” He asked as we sat at the picnic table in the park. He set my drink and my tacos in front of me before digging into his own food.

I nodded, sipping my iced tea, “Yeah, I think so. I’ll have to finance it, but I found a really nice one.” It was a mini-grand piano. I didn’t have the budget to just buy another standard grand piano. I could tell, by the sigh David let out, that he was upset that I had to finance a piano. “I could just get an upright and be able to afford it. Financing is my choice, Davy.”

He chuckled, hating the nickname I stole from our older brother, “Yeah brat, I know. Just wish you’d let me help you buy it.” He bit into his taco. Speaking around the bite, he added, “You shouldn’t have to finance anything just so you can work.”

I bit into my own food, knowing that if I gave the green light my brother would buy me a standard grand piano without a second thought. While it would be easier and expedient, I didn’t want to rely on my brother for my livelihood. I would be able to pay it off in six months, easy.

His cell rang, the station clearly needing to cut his lunch short. He wasn’t too happy when he answered, and his mood didn’t improve when the call ended shortly after. “Eat up, I’ve gotta get back…”

Knowing I needed to lift his spirits I took my taco and shoved half the thing in my mouth – effectively taking a bite that was about three times too big for me. I proudly chewed it, smacking my lips as I did so to annoy him. It had the desired reaction, since I heard him snort and start to laugh audibly at his ridiculous little sister.

“Okay, not that fast!” He laughed out as he too took a bite of his food. He snorted when I took another bite, not quite as big – but still too large for me. I could **feel** his eyes roll as he just chuckled out, “Brat.”

After swallowing the large bite, I just smiled, “Punk.”

~~

_Three Hours Later_

I was at the station; David didn’t have time to drop me off at my home. He flat out refused to take me to the clubhouse. Though he had found a way to be amiable with them – mainly just Happy – he still didn’t like it.

While David was working, I plopped myself in Unser’s office. He was more than happy to keep me company while he handled some case files. After about three hours, I heard a commotion from the main area of the station.

Unser, knowing I wouldn’t stay put, linked our arms and walked the two of us out of his office. I couldn’t help the smile on my face as I listened to two idiots continue fighting and showboating as if they were the toughest in the world. It was typical stupid teenagers that had gotten into a fight. No doubt they were only brought in because they damaged someone’s property.

I leaned against the doorframe to Unser’s office as he left to help get the two idiots under control. My phone buzzed, “Yeah?” I knew it was Happy. He was the only one that ever called me. Didn’t need eyes to check the caller i.d. I knew it.

_“Where are you?”_ Came the gruff voice of the Son I had fallen in with.

“I was at lunch with Davy, but he got a call. I’m at the station now.” I said, explaining the events of my afternoon. Not that he required it, he just liked to know where I was when things with the club got dicey.

_“Stay there. I’m coming to pick you up.”_ He stated.

That was not the way these conversations normally went. They typically sounded something like ‘okay, see you later’ never ‘I’m coming to get you’… Something had happened. “Okay, I’ll stay put. Ride safe.”

“Always do.” He replied before hanging up. I calmed my breathing a bit, no need to get Unser or Davy riled up. I just felt my way back to the seat in Unser’s office I had previously been reclining in and waited. The rumble of Harleys would sound out soon enough. For the moment, I was content with the quiet that the office provided.

I thought I would hear the rumble of two, maybe three bikes. But the sound off in the distance sounded like a damn bridgade. Not long after that I found my body moving on its own. I rushed out of Unser’s office, hands on the wall to feel my way to the front of the building. Something wasn’t right, five… no six bikes were now outside the station.

I could hear Tig’s voice, no doubt talking on the phone to someone. Before I made it to the steps, I felt Happy’s unmistakable hold pick me up. His shoulders were tense, but I could feel relief wash over him as he held me. I wrapped my arms around him in return, knowing that something happened and what he needed was to hold me.

I heard Bobby speak up, “Come on, gotta go.”

“Ellie?” Davy called after me. No doubt he was glaring at Happy.

“I’ll be fine, Davy. Plenty of bodyguards here.” I said as he walked up to me. Happy set me down, allowing David room to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek. He didn’t like it but hummed his approval for me to go with them.

The trip was quick and in no time, I found myself being nearly carried into the clubhouse. Something was really wrong. I was deposited on one of the couches, next to someone. From the perfume I could tell it was Tara. So, she had been whisked to safety as well. Something wasn’t right. A memory from the night before shot to the front of my mind as the guys rushed here and there getting something ready.

_The clock in my living roomed chimed out. It was midnight and Happy still hadn’t arrived. We didn’t live together, but he had said he would be by. I didn’t want to lock up and have him bust open the door, so I was waiting. Though, my five beers I had downed wasn’t exactly helping me stay awake._

_The rumble of a Harley soon came to my ears, letting me know that he was here. The engine cut out and soon the door opened after a soft tap. The man entered my home, took his shoes off and dropped his things on the table by the door. It wasn’t his usual way though. He didn’t sound hurried to get to me, or relieved to be away from the stress of the day. He seemed pissed, extremely pissed._

_Happy bypassed me and headed for the fridge, no doubt in search of a beer himself. I stayed put, knowing that he didn’t need me to crowd him. He would find me when he was ready. I simply stood and headed for bed. If he wanted company, he would join me. If he wanted to be alone, he would have that. It was the least I could offer him after he answered every single one of my questions about him and his club._

_Before I could make it to my bedroom, however, I heard him call out for me. I stopped and listened, making sure that he had actually called for me. Sure enough, I heard him repeat himself._

_“El, I…” He hesitated, unsure of what to say. Unsure or insecure, I couldn’t tell._

_Without a second thought, I headed for the kitchen with my arms open. I knew he needed to hold me. The act grounded him, kept him from spiraling when all he wanted was to be quick to anger, quick to burn things to the ground. His arms engulfed me as his face settled in the crook of my neck. My feet dangled as he picked me up._

_“El… He really did it….” He whispered. That gruff voice echoed in my chest as he continued, “He went Nomad.”_

_“Who went Nomad, Hap?” I asked, one hand smoothing over his scalp as the other rubbed his back._

_“Jax….” Was the reply I got… the reply that shook me. Jax Teller had gone Nomad? Turned his back on his club, his charter, his birthright? The realization of it had clearly hurt Happy. He walked us to the bedroom and just sat on the bed, holding me. It didn’t take long for a single tear to soak into my hair. That was all that he allowed himself before he rolled us to lay on the bed._

“El, I’m heading out on club business. I need you to stay here until we get back.” Happy stated, bringing me back to the present. I smiled and nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation.

“Okay, I’ll stay put. Who’s with us?” I asked as I took Tara’s hand in mine. We had gotten pretty close ever since it was clear that Happy set his cap at me.

Hap chuckled and said, “You’ve got Half-Sac, Piney, and Bobby are staying. Stay put.” He emphasized the last part, remembering my proclivity for walking off when no one was looking.

As they headed off, leaving us alone, I happily took Abel as he fussed to get in my arms. Tara sighed, clearly uneasy at what was going on. I waited for the sounds to die down, letting me know that the few remaining members and Prospect were elsewhere in the clubhouse.

Tara moved to get up, but I grabbed her hand and asked in a calm, low tone, “What happened?” She sighed again, body slumping back into the couch. Abel nestled into my chest, his tiny fist gripping the collar of my shirt as he fell asleep. “Jesus, that bad?” I asked.

She gave a hollow chuckle and said, “Things are about to kick off. Just… Jax isn’t going Noman after all. The rest of the story isn’t mine to tell, so…”

I patted her hand and then let her go, “I can wait. Just let me know what I can do.”

~~


	9. An Outlaw can Show Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I know my updating has been spotty, at best. College is almost over for me and I'm taking a few days here and there to write and enjoy the worlds I get to play in. I hope you like this new chapter and keep hanging around for me while I have to give the majority of my time to my studies.  
> Hopefully, all you guys are well and healthy right now. The world is crazy and seems to have no plans of sorting its sh*t out any time soon. 
> 
> Love,  
> Luna

~~

_Later that Night_

Things had exploded. The guys were livid. When I found out, I understood why. Gemma had been attacked. When she told me, she was already numb – convinced that she would be left to the side as her man moved on. The tone in her voice – the devastation – when she said Clay would find someone else broke my heart.

_I sat there at the large table in her home. She was smoking, staring off into the distance – she was numb. I had asked to go with Tara to Gemma’s house, wanting to be there for the woman that had become a mother to me._

_“Ellie, you didn’t have to come too. I’m sure you’ve got enough on your plate with that concert coming up.” I heard her say after a long stretch of silence._

_I reached out for her hand, only speaking once she placed it in mine, “I’ve got plenty of time to practice. Felt I was needed here more than at my piano.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Ellie. If I had to keep it from them. If I had told them then it would have hurt the club. I never thought they’d…” She stopped herself, abruptly. I knew what she was going to say: never thought they’d attack the blind girl._

_With a smirk I replied, “No worries. It was cool to know what it felt like to fly. Even if it was only for two seconds.”_

After church let out, the guys had been kind of lost – unsure what their immediate move was. I heard them shuffle aimlessly. Instead of Happy finding me, Jax’s arms pulled me to him. Of the people in SAMCRO, Jax had quickly become a close friend. In the lockdowns I had been part of we both found that we don’t sleep that well. He walked me through how to get to the roof and we spent many a sleepless night chatting while he star-gazed.

I could tell, by how he held me, that he needed to hold something. He needed to be able to control something, protect something. I wrapped my rams around his shoulders, one hand going to his hair to smooth over. His face buried into my shoulder, my hair hiding him from the rest of his brothers. It wasn’t unheard of – a member’s old lady comforting another – though it was a bit unconventional. I had yet to become Happy’s _official_ old lady.

When we parted, him initiating, I heard him whisper, “Sorry… I just….”

“I understand.” I said quickly, letting him know in those two words that he needn’t apologize. I was willing to be the comfort any of them needed. I understood that their world, their ethos, had just been rocked. It would take a bit of time to collect, rebuild, and overcome.

Happy closed in, a hand on my shoulder blades let me know he was there. I heard them mumble something to each other and then Jax pecked a kiss to my cheek. He thanked me and headed off. I felt Happy take Jax’s place and scoop me into his hold. His arms held me more possessively, as if to shield me from the entire world.

“You stay with a Patched member, got it?” He stated. Though phrased as a question, I knew it was a demand. After hearing about what happened to Gemma, it was a demand I was more than happy to oblige. I nodded into his neck, nuzzling into the embrace I knew wasn’t going to be over soon. There was something that he wasn’t telling me, but I supposed that really didn’t matter in the end. What mattered is that he came to me at the end of the day.

He whispered to me, “Stay tonight.” He didn’t need to expound on his statement. I would stay, for as long as he needed me to.

“Let me run to the studio, grab some things, and I’ll be right back.” I replied as he set me, once again, on the ground. He called out for Half-Sac to help me and we headed outside. No sooner had we, than I felt a whoosh all around me. Guys from inside were rushing out, running towards a commotion in the parking lot.

“What did you do?!” I could hear Opie’s voice. He was yelling and I heard Tig mutter something back. They were fighting but I couldn’t tell what about? Half-Sac reached to hold my arm, but I easily slipped him when I heard Opie shout out about Donna.

My feet took me towards the scuffle, raising fear and concern from the rest of the guys. I stepped closer, arms open, and cried out, “OPIE, STOP!” Before I knew it, the lot was dead quiet as Opie processed what Tig had confessed. “Opie,” I said softer, arms stretching out.

In no time I felt the giant take hold of me. He cried into my hair as he held me. Much like Jax, I comforted him as best I could. If what was needed was the feeling of protecting something, then I was more than happy to be held for however long he needed.

I could hear the guys pull Tig away, Clay was livid, and Bobby was understandably upset. The two skulked off to the clubhouse while everyone else stayed there. Ignoring the mutterings and side arguments that rose from the remaining members, I just focused on Opie. I had grown to love all of the SAMCRO members like my own brothers.

“Donna…” Cried Opie. He dropped us to the ground, me in his lap, and he cried. I just held on, letting him rock the two of us as long as needed. I repeated everything Tig had said. Stahl hung him out as a rat, and as a result his wife was dead.

His shoulders tensed and I could feel the change in his demeanor. Though I had no idea what he was going to do, I whispered in his ear just before he stood to hand me off to Happy, “You may be an Outlaw, but that doesn’t mean you can’t show mercy.”

Before I knew it, Opie was on his bike headed for revenge.

~~


	10. Unconventional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> SO! I posted the wrong chapter yesterday (or the day before... this last college class is draining my mental acuity...). That was the final chapter to my Witcher series. My bad!  
> Now, this is a little 'sorry I messed up the posting!' I will be getting to a full chapter soon, but this is to apologize for the confusion!
> 
> Love,  
> Luna
> 
> P.S. To the three people that left comments to tell me I had messed up, thank you for being so sweet! The comments were encouraging and one of you said that while you were confused it was a good chapter! AO3 deletes comments on chapters that get deleted so I have no idea who you all were now and I'm sorry for that. It was so nice of all three of you!!!!!

~~

_Next Day: Early Morning_

I had stayed at the clubhouse. Happy answered all my questions in return for the support that I had shown his brothers. Not that we needed that kind of trade; he was more than willing to let me in on what was happening to him and his club.

“Where did your name come from?” Happy asked once we both woke for the day. It made me giggle, the way he just abruptly introduced the topic.

Curling into his side, my hand spanning on his chest, I offered him the truth, “My mom was obsessed with space. When she finally got her little girl after two boys, she was so happy that she announced my name would be Elara after one of the more elusive moons of Jupiter.” His hand traced nonsensical designs into my side as he mulled over the information.

“I like it.” He stated before pulling me atop him. His lips quickly took purchase on my neck as my hands held his head, unable to stop the giggles that escaped my lips.

Things were nearly at the point of no return with the amount of heat that was pooling between my legs when a loud banging on the door sounded, followed by the door busting open. About three things happened all at once. I screamed. Happy rolled so his body was shielding mine. And the intruder – who had been saying something – stopped dead in their tracks and yelled out apologies.

“Hap! Clays wants us all at the tab… CHRIST! SORRY!” Juice yelled the last of it as I heard his footsteps run away… quickly followed by Happy.

Ripping the bedsheet off the bed and wrapping myself in it I fumbled after Happy, “HAP! COME BACK, YOU’RE NAKED!” All I heard from the doorway was Juice screaming for help and Happy growling after him. So, I leaned against the doorframe and just listened to the show.

From the opposite end of the hall I heard the familiar, unmistakable footsteps of Chibs. With a peck to my cheek he said, “Good look, darlin’.” I leaned my head against his shoulder while listening to the scuffle between brothers. Even though it was unconventional, I was among family.

“He doesn’t care that he’s naked,” I stated while turning on my heels, preferring to be dressed in more than the bedsheet. Chibs walked after me, grabbing a pair of Hap’s lounge pants as I opened the drawer that held his shirts. At least I would be covered. Holding the shirt up, I asked, “This white?”

“Yeah, let me,” The Scotsman offered, nudging me to the side with his hip. He rummaged for a moment and then switched the shirt in my hand for another. “That’ll cover. Now, go make that perfect coffee of yours.” He kissed my cheek again and headed for that table of theirs.

As he closed the door for me to dress in privacy I shouted back, “You know, it’s just coffee grinds in the machine. Anyone can do it!”

From halfway down the hall I heard him yell back, “Tastes better when you do it!”

~~


	11. I'm Not Asking.

~~

_That Night_

I had stayed at the compound all day, dutifully staying out of everyone’s way. Bobby had sat down with me, needing company for a bit in the afternoon. Opie checked in and let me know that I was right about showing mercy – which made me inwardly sigh in relief. Other than that, nothing really happened for me.

The clothing I had swiped from Happy was comfortable, so I hadn’t changed into my own clothes. When they guys returned to the clubhouse, I was sat in the main room on one of the couches. I was just curled up as I listened to the recording of my new piece I had been working on.

The guys seemed to be done for the night, but I could feel they were still all on edge. I continued to listen to my recording, making mental notes of what to tweak and what to keep, when I felt a body plop next to me. I found my feet were captured in a set of rough hands, pulling so I stretched my legs out over the person’s lap. It was Happy.

“Hey,” I said as I tucked my headphones in my pocket, along with my phone.

“Look good in my clothes,” He stated as he heaved a sigh. Whatever they had done it had taken a lot out of him. His hands rested on my shins as he settled further into the couch. The other guys were at the bar or pool table, attempting to unwind from their day. For them to all be in such a melancholy mood, it had to of been one hell of a day.

“Could you send Half-Sac to get my keyboard?” I asked innocently. No doubt the last thing that any of them wanted to do was go fetch my keyboard, but I was losing out on precious practicing time. Plus, the music may even lighten their mood.

A small chuckle sounded from him and then a pat to my shin before he muttered, “Yeah, tell him I said to get it for you.” He reached out and I felt his hand guide my face towards his own, planting a kiss to my lips before adding, “You can put it in my room or here in the main room.”

I smiled before kissing him again, “Thanks, babe.” Then I hopped up and called out for Half-Sac, knowing he was in ear-shot. He happily headed to grab my keyboard for me, being one of the guys that loved my playing the most. I knew that a lockdown was coming soon. What happened to Gemma, what had happened to me… the club wasn’t going to stand for it anymore.

Knowing that it would take time to return with the keyboard, I headed for Happy’s room. As I headed back to the room, I heard Clay call for a meeting in the chapel. That definitely meant I had time. Hap rushed to me, his footsteps pounding, and pecked a kiss to my temple before heading to chapel. I just smiled as I continued on my way.

I had enough time to change into my own clothes, grab a little snack from the kitchen, and then make a rum ‘n’ coke before sitting at the bar. As soon as I was sat down, I heard Half-Sac come in and ask where I wanted the keyboard.

“In here, please.” I said as I sipped my drink. Finally, I could work on my music and flex my stiff fingers. As a general rule, I didn’t like to go more than a day without playing. It was coming up on two days.

“It’s ready,” He said after finishing setting it up. I could sense he had a question on his lips but was afraid to ask. Having learned that asking him outright made him slightly uncomfortable, I decided to wait for him to work up the courage.

I sat at the keyboard, humming the tune I was creating as I found Middle C. Once I began playing, I heard a new set of footsteps enter the clubhouse. It sounded like Piney, so I didn’t stop playing. As the notes built up intensity, I heard a door burst open and immediately after a gunshot!

I learned, by now, to just hit the ground if I heard a gunshot. So, hit the ground I did – covering my ears as I did so. My ears were ringing. Through the ringing I heard the guys yelling before it calmed down. Once it was under control, Half-Sac came and helped me up – whispering to me what had just happened, so I was in the loop.

Piney had shot at Clay. Clay was fine and Opie yelled out for him to have the room with his dad. As the guys cleared the room, entering the main area of the clubhouse to head to the bar, I felt Happy’s hands take hold of me. Protectively he smoothed out my hair and dismissed Half-Sac.

“You good?” He whispered, knowing that my ears were ringing and oversensitive due to the gunshot. He was covering my ears, only lifting his hands to let me hear him whisper before covering them again. If the guys could see, I didn’t know. I just knew that it was odd that Happy was so soft in front of them. The way he was holding my head was soft, gently shielding my ears from as much noise as possible.

I nodded before I curled into his chest. I was getting fed up with gunshots. I just wanted to work on my music and be left alone; something I could sense Happy knew.

“Why don’t you play something? Lighten the mood.” He offered, knowing that it would help the guys but also give my nervousness an outlet. As he ushered me towards the keyboard, Opie and Piney emerged from their private talk. I didn’t listen to whatever was said, I just sat at the keyboard and readied myself.

Over the past few months, I had experienced two near-death encounters, my livelihood had been endangered, and I was being pulled between my law-man brother and outlaw lover. Even though I should have played something tumultuous, the notes that filled the room were happy and adventurous. From crescendos of mounting excitement to the calming melody of a lover’s embrace, I was fully in my element.

The sounds of the room and the ringing in my ears faded away. It was only the notes I was playing and the feeling they pulled from my soul. The room was entranced, the energy of the guys being centered on my playing. Feeling that type of energy focused on something coming from me was exactly why I played. Music is capable of bringing people together in a way nothing else can. I had yet to meet a person that I couldn’t sway with my piano.

Deep inside my heart I knew that they needed the music. So, for the rest of the evening, I played as they began to go about their evening as normal. As if a member hadn’t tried to kill the club’s president. As if there wasn’t trouble poisoning them from within.

~~

_Three Hours Later_

“How long will you be gone?” Came Hap’s gruff voice as he held me tight. I could feel him trail heated kisses up my arm, settling his lips against my neck.

With my hands exploring his body, every inch I could feel, I said, “Two or three months.” I had been contracted to play at dinner parties for some rich guy in Ireland. He was emphatic that he has classical music played non-stop at his beck and call. While I preferred actual events, the pay was such that I couldn’t turn it down.

“Who hired you?” He asked between kisses in undressing me.

“Mr. Brogan has hired me to play at his dinner parties. Nothing nefarious there. Just a nice trip to Ireland.” I stated as I began unbuttoning his pants.

He stopped immediately, pulling back from me and said, “You’re not going.” The tone of his voice let me know he wasn’t asking me to decline the offer, but ordering me to. The finality of it… he had ordered me.

“You don’t get to make that call, Hap.” I stated, keeping my tone even – though I was quickly becoming enraged at the audacity coming from him.

“This time, I do. You aren’t going.” He growled; upset I hadn’t just agreed. I had yet to tell him no on anything. Until this, he had never asked something of me that was too much.

“This is my livelihood, Happy. You don’t have a say in it.”

His hands suddenly gripped my arms tightly, shaking slightly, and he flat out ordered me, “You will not go do this job and that’s final.” I could feel his breath on my skin as he shook. He was angry but trying to keep his cool.

Now I was gritting my teeth. How dare he tell me what to do! How dare he demand I threaten my livelihood! Shoving him back, taking him by surprise and getting him to let my arms go, I replied, “I have already accepted the job, and **that** is final! You do not tell me what to do when it comes to my job!”

With his hands off my arms I headed for the door -situating my clothing as I went. The man was out of his damn mind commanding me like that! Ripping the door open and stomping into the hallway, I could hear Hap following me. I hurried my step and made it to the main area before he caught my arm and spun me around. A grunt sounded from me as my skin pulled a bit much due to his tight hold.

“You don’t get it; I’m not asking here!” Hap growled, his grasp now firm.

“You don’t get it, neither am I!” I shot back attempting to remove his hand from my arm, “Let go, you’re hurting me.” I heard other footsteps approach, concerned about the sudden spat happening in the open.

“Not until you agree, you’re not going.” I could feel his body loom over mine, the height difference must have been intimidating, if I could have seen it. But that was a benefit of being blind, I couldn’t see what made him this supposed scary man. His voice, however, had venom in it. He was losing patience with me. But I was equally as impatient with him.

“Hap? What’s going on?” I heard Tig ask, a couple of the other guys seconding the question.

“Let go.” I demanded, as calmly as I could. When he didn’t even reply I gave up attempting to remove his hand to, instead, gage the distance and height of his face from me. Once I got it I wound up and swung, smacking him across the face. “LET GO OF ME!”

“JUST AGREE ALREADY!” He yelled in return, not loosening his grip.

“I have been shot, thrown down a set of stairs, and made to live at this clubhouse at the drop of a hat with no explanation. I have done everything, _everything_ you have asked of me. But this is my _job_ Hap. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Now let **go**.”

The other guys stepped in, Tig helping usher me away from Hap. With his arm around my shoulders he asked where I wanted to go. I just closed my eyes, holding the tears back, and whispered, “Davy’s house… please.”

~~


	12. Intentional or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I want to apologize for the massive break in posting. I finished college and then refused to touch my laptop until yesterday. To everyone that is still sticking with this story, thank you. I will be continuing to post on this story now that my protest at touching my laptop is over!
> 
> Love,  
> Luna

_David’s House  
Next Morning_

I woke to the smell of coffee and something that I hadn’t smelled in years. It brought be back to childhood when Jake, Davy, and I would pile into the kitchen and cheer as our mother would pile biscuits in bowls before pouring gravy over it. She would pour us milk as we would scarf down the delicious meal. That was, however, before we grew up and ultimately apart.

As my feet pattered down the hall towards the kitchen, I could hear Davy scrambling. As I turned the corner, leaning on the doorframe, I said, “Haven’t smelled this in a while.”

“Mom used to make it for you when you were upset.” I heard my brother say as he opened the fridge. I’m sure he was covered in flour, which was a sight I would have killed to see. “Go ahead and sit at the table.”

I sat as instructed as he set a drink down for me as he, too, sat to eat. We dug into the food, which was delicious, in relative silence. I had done enough crying and blubbering the night before. I told him everything that happened between Happy and I. I told him about Piney coming in and shooting, how Half-Sac covered me to keep me safe, and how Hap freaked when I said I had taken a contract from some rich dude in Ireland. I blubbered about how we got in a fight and he held my arm tightly – apparently, he had left a bruise, but that was most likely due to my pulling away from him as he grabbed me. I had cried on my brother’s shoulder and told him everything almost as soon as Tig got me in the door.

And to his credit, David not once told me that I had been stupid for getting involved with a Son. Not once did he ever say, ‘I told you so.’ Not once did he gloat that he had been right. He just held me, shielded me from the world and allowed me the privacy to break down. He was just my brother, and that was exactly what I needed.

“Ellie,” David started after we finished our meal, “whatever you do is completely up to you. But if it’s okay, I’d like to give my two-cents.” He politely waited for me to agree, and only continued once I said he could. His two-cents were shocking, to say the least. “I don’t think Happy meant to upset you. I think, in a twisted way, he was protecting you. I’ve never seen him be anything but stone-faced, but with you the façade cracks. You make him… human. Maybe hearing him out wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

I sighed, knowing that he was right. But I was so upset still. He had _ordered_ me not to go. He had never told me what to do when it came to my job before.

David started to speak again, “I’m gonna talk to him, though. That bruise isn’t acceptable.”

“Davy, stop. I pulled when he grabbed. It was both our faults.” I muttered, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to stop him. It wasn’t like Hap meant to bruise me. I was stubborn and stupidly thought if I ripped my arm fast enough then he would let go.

“I don’t care. What good is his protection if he turns around and does something like that to you?” He, no doubt, motioned to my arm. He was angry, the tone of his voice and the clench in his jaw were audible.

I sighed and asked, “Could we keep the bruise away from Jake?” Our brother’s reaction would be explosive, to say the least. He’d use the bruise on my arm as a means to finally rid Charming of the Sons. There would be no coming back from that. No matter what really happened, the town would think that the Sons are just a bunch of wife-beaters and thus have no place in peaceful Charming.

“Jake’s busy with whatever he’s been doing lately, so I doubt he will pay you a visit for a while. But yeah, I won’t tell him.” He leaned over and kissed my temple, “I know that look. You want to talk to Happy. Want me to take you to him?”

I nodded, but said, “Let me get ready first.” I excused myself so I could go shower and pull my hair back. Happy owed me an explanation. This wasn’t like when he came to my place smelling of blood and bullets. This wasn’t like all the times they had a lockdown and I had to stay at the clubhouse. This wasn’t like all the times I had been there without asking questions. I needed to know, now. If he wanted me to not take the damn job, I needed the real reason why. That wasn’t going to change my mind or make me decline the job after-the-fact. But I had earned the right to know why he had acted like that.

~~

_Clubhouse  
That Afternoon_

I could hear the sounds of cars being worked on, a couple bikes pulling into the lot, and voices of a few members as Davy pulled his Jeep into the lot. He hadn’t wanted to bring me, but knew I’d just walk if he didn’t drive me. His radio started buzzing with a call he had to go to.

With a peck to my temple, he said, “Be safe. If _anything_ happens, you call the station.”

“Love you too, punk.” I smiled at him as I hopped out and closed the door.

“Love you, brat.” He said in reply. I could hear the smile in his voice before he drove away. The feeling of being alone in the middle of the lot made me feel small. Which was the opposite of what I needed. I needed to keep the confidence that I had built up on the drive over. What I was about to do required confidence – which I wasn’t blessed with.

“Darlin?” Came Tig’s voice. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder in no time – pulling me in for a hug. He kissed the top of my head and asked, “How are you?”

I hugged him back as I answered, “I’m fine. He here?”

“Yeah,” He said as he began to walk with me to the clubhouse. “You sure you’re ready? That seemed like one hell of a spat.” He was holding me close more for protection. I could tell he wanted to keep me away from harm.

“I’m ready. Things need to be hashed out before I go on my business trip.” We entered the bar area where we could hear a few of the guys chatting. I heard Jax talking to Opie before they said hello. I just smiled in response.

“I’ll go get him. Want the Chapel?” Jax asked as I heard him stand.

“Yes please.” I replied as Tig ushered me into the room where they deliberate about who knows what. I took a seat and just breathed, keeping focus on holding onto the confidence I built up. The words I needed him to hear was important and I knew them by heart. I had practiced for half an hour in the bathroom before Davy dropped me off.

Tig kissed the top of my head again as Hap’s footsteps sounded. I heard them halt at the doorway just as Tig cleared his throat. There was an unspoken conversation – no doubt – between the two brothers before Tig left us alone.

“El, I’m….” Hap started but I interjected.

“Sit down. We have things to discuss.” I stated blankly. He paused, clearly uneasy with the seriousness with which I addressed him. But, once he got over the abruptness, he did sit down as instructed. I waited for him to tell me he was ready before I began. “I think we can both agree that neither of us handled the other night well.”

Happy grunted in agreeance.

“I have agreed to the job and am contractually obligated. However, I think it’s only fair for me to hear out why you don’t want me to go. That being said, no matter your reasons, I **am** going to Ireland to fulfill my contract.” My words came out calm and firm. Though inside I was shaking like a leaf. I could only hope that Happy hadn’t picked up on that.

He tightened his fists before speaking. I could hear his joints crack as he did so – a way to work out the frustration he felt. “I can’t explain it. Just don’t want you going to Ireland.” He spoke through gritted teeth. To be fair, I was demanding information that only the best of Old Ladies got to know. In my defense, if I was going to stay with him, I needed to be his equal.

With a sigh from me, I retorted, “Happy, I can’t do this if I don’t know why. If you’ve learned anything about me, I would have hoped it was that I need the truth. I need to be your equal, Hap.”

“You wanna be my equal…” He repeated my words. He didn’t sound mad, like I expected. He sounded like he was contemplating it. The chair he was in skidded backwards as he stood. I stiffened as his feet stomped while he came round the table.

“Hap?” I asked, failing to keep my voice even. The slight fear I felt came through.

Happy spun the chair I sat in around before kneeling before me. His arms pinned me in as his hands held the arms of the chair. My knees were touching his chest as he leaned into me. His voice was deeper than normal as he spoke, “You want to be my equal. This life don’t have that, El.”

Swallowing the nerves down, I spoke in turn, “I know. But it’s what I need if I’m going to stay.” The way he leaned in further as I spoke made me thankful for my glasses that were able to hide the fear in my eyes. I was terrified he would say no and tell me to never come back. Whatever we had going I liked it. I didn’t want to lose it… I didn’t want to lose Happy. But if I was going to stay, I needed to not be lesser. I needed him to see me as his equal.

“You wanna stay?” He questioned, a hint of hope in his voice. His hands moved from the arms of the chair to my thighs, “You want me?”

“Yes, I do. Why would I deal with the lockdowns if I didn’t?” I countered as I moved my hands to hold his face. He nuzzled into my hold and sighed. That’s when it donned on me. He had been afraid too. Just like me. He had been afraid that I would leave him.

“El, can I put my crow on you?” He asked just above a whisper. The gravel in his voice made chills run up my spine in the best of ways. I knew what it meant: his crow. Tara had explained it and the thought of having Happy’s crow was terrifying. There was a finality to it that made me afraid.

“You want me to be your Old Lady, then.” I stated. Knowing it wasn’t an admission to equality I had asked for.

“You want to be my equal. Old Ladies are able to make or break a club.” He raised up so our foreheads touched, “You could make or break my club, El.” He took a slow breath before continuing, “Already my equal, El. I want you to be my Old Lady.”

He had said it. We were equals. He had thought of us as equals for a while. Without realizing it, I already had from him what I needed. Knowing that, there was only one thing left. Before he could do anything else, I moved my right hand so I could grasp his lower jaw – effectively locking him in place. “You ever lay a hand on me again, intentionally or not, I’ll slit your throat while you sleep.”

I could feel him smile against my hand as his hands gripped my thighs tighter, “Yes ma’am.”


	13. Understanding Established

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, an understanding must be established for the safety of both parties.

~~

_One Week Later  
Leaving for Ireland_

Davy wasn’t excited, but Happy took me to the airport while he drove behind us with my luggage. Jake refused to see me off since I hadn’t stopped seeing Happy. He had no idea about the bruise that had been left on my arm, though. He just didn’t like that his career was stained with the fact his sister fraternized with the enemy…

“Be safe, brat.” Davy whispered as he kissed my temple. I hugged him tight before letting go.

“You too, punk.” I retorted before turning towards Happy’s direction. I knew he was waiting as patiently as he could to say goodbye. He was still upset about me going to Ireland. We had spoken at great length about why he didn’t want me going. The fear that I would run into trouble because of what the Sons did was at the core of his dislike of my going. When I refused to relent, he asked Clay to reach out to the Belfast Charter to keep an eye on me just in case.

Happy wrapped me up in his arms, my feet lifting off the ground. I kissed his cheek as he set me back on the ground. “Call when you land, yeah.” He gruffed out as I pecked another kiss to his other cheek.

“Yeah, yeah old man.” I joked. He grunted his displeasure at being called old before he kissed me. Davy gave me one last hug before he headed out, knowing I wanted time alone with Hap before I left. Once it was just us, I said, “You take care. The club is going to rely on you more now than ever. Please take care.”

I could feel him smile against my cheek, “You sound like an Old Lady.” His fingers grazed just to the side of the tattoo that graced my thigh. He had described it, the way the crow spanned the outer part of my left thigh. One wing on the front of my thigh and another on the back. The addition that was different, according to Happy, was that he placed a very small smiley face in the wing on the front of my leg – hidden in the feathers.

One last kiss between us and off I went. Happy had insisted that an airline worker take me to the gate, ensure I didn’t miss my plane. Not that I minded, being ushered on the plane first was nice. Though, all the time saved offered me was time to worry. Things with the club were getting bad. Too much unknown and too much heat coming from the Feds. More and more the club was relying on Happy to do the real dirty work. It made me worry about him. Even someone like Happy could break given the right amount of pressure….

~~

_Ireland – Belfast_

I had been picked up by a member of the Belfast Charter. An older man was sent, said he’d set me up at his Old Lady’s house. I could stay there in between my playing at the rich man’s parties. Which was fine by me, I never felt at ease when I was at a rich person’s house.

“Mo, I’m headed to work!” I hollered as I headed for the door. I had slept most of the first two days away due to jetlag. Now I was on their schedule and ready for the first party that I had to work. I had dressed in my usual black dress and pearls. Mo’s daughter had done my hair and helped me with makeup. I told her it didn’t really matter, but she insisted.

“Hold on, where you goin’ darlin?” Came the sound of O’Neil, Cherry’s Old Man. I giggled, having come to expect such flirtations from him. He whistled as I walked by. No matter how many people sang his praises, he always made me uneasy. Something in his voice… his loyalty was split. Between whom, I had no idea.

“I’m going to work, dirty old man.” I chided him as I continued on my way. The grocery store was getting crowded and I needed to catch the bus. Last thing I needed was to arrive at the rich mansion on the back of a bike.

“Want a ride, darlin?” Came Mo’s Old Man’s voice. He had been the nicest to me since I arrived. Other than Mo, of course. He kept an eye out for me and made sure the rest of the club in Belfast treated me with respect owed me as an Old Lady. I found that being the Old Lady of an Unholy One made the respect owed that much more.

“Nah, the bus keeps me humble!” I called out as I passed him, hand trailing on the wall so I could keep balance on the way down the stairs.

~~

_Ireland – Mr. Brogan’s Private Residence_

I had been playing for an hour – soft melodies of friends and family. The party was just getting started, but the partygoers were so sweet. They were some of the most cordial and respectful people I had ever played for.

The conversation between them had started with the usual business then moved to personal matters. They were all talking about the pieces of art they had acquired and the music they had discovered. That’s when Mr. Brogan proudly boasted about finding me and procuring my employment.

“The beautiful Elara Hale! She has been such a joy tonight. And to think, I managed to employ her for three months!” He boasted and his guests all clapped.

I didn’t react. I simply continued to play. Soon enough they continued to a different topic and I was once again left alone to just play. I hated the attention like that. The music was supposed to be the center of attention, not the player.

The thing about the turn their conversation took was shocking. I heard mention of a pipeline, California, buyers, and… Charming. I never flattered in my playing. Never gave the slightest inkling that I knew what they were talking about. I had been hired to play and paid well to keep my mouth shut. That was exactly what I was going to do. Though, Happy’s words rang in my ear the rest of the night: _Sons of Anarchy sell guns we buy from True IRA. We’re the suppliers, our pipeline is the Irish._

I played for three more hours, exhausting every song I had memorized. As I began playing a song from the beginning of the evening, Mr. Brogan spoke out to me. “Dear, Miss Elara! You’ve played beautifully this evening. But you must be tired, you’ve been working for quite a while. Please, let Suzie get you something to eat before you go tonight.”

I stopped playing, closing the lip of the grand piano in Mr. Brogan’s home. I stood and dipped my head, “Thank you, Mr. Brogan. I would love something to eat.” As I stepped from the piano, I felt him link our arms to escort me to the kitchen. I was, after all, the help. I didn’t eat in the dining room where guests were entertained.

“I know you heard some things tonight you did not anticipate.” He whispered to me. I felt him slip something into the palm of my hand. It was crisp – money. “I assume I can depend on you to remain professional?”

As we entered the kitchen and pulled a chair for me, I replied coolly, “Of course, Mr. Brogan.” With our understanding established, he bid me goodnight.

~~


	14. Everything's Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything, EVERYTHING goes wrong....

~~

_Mo’s Place  
2 Weeks Later_

Mr. Brogan had been entertaining quite a lot, which meant I was working quite a lot. Finally, however, he gave me the day off. He had said it was to rest my “golden fingers” before his next party. He didn’t hear me complain. I was more than willing to stay at Mo’s and enjoy some time to myself. I had barely had time to process all I had heard at the parties…

_‘It is quite a lucrative deal.’_ One of the guests had said.

_‘I do not like how this is being done. Business is not done this way.’_ Another had complained.

_‘They’ve dealt with quite a bit of fallout. Do you think they are still up for the task?’_ Yet another questioned.

Mr. Brogan’s words still rang in my ears. The way he had paused, sipped his drink, and then calmly stated, _‘Charming has always been up for the task. But this… the fool went too far this time. We have to find the lad, or this will go wrong.’_

Whose lad? Who was missing and who was the fool? Was it even my business to contemplate it? Probably not. My business was composing a new piece for Mr. Brogan’s next party. He had a very lovely night planned for his family – daughter’s birthday party.

As I composed in my head – it was quite late at night – I heard Mo open the front door. Whispers were exchanged and then a second set of footsteps sounded. Someone had came knocking. I stopped my internal composing and listened in. It was a man’s voice, but not her old man’s.

“Christ, Cammy. What have you done?” Mo’s voice whispered out, scolding the newcomer.

“Everything went wrong, Mo. Everything’s wrong….” He began crying, but under those sounds was the soft gurgle of a baby… had he brought a baby to Mo? His baby?

“What have you done? Whose baby is this?” Mo demanded information. There was more whispering that became inaudible to me through the walls. Soon the newcomer left, and Mo let out a heavy sigh. Something nagged at me. Even though I knew it would be easier for me to just go to sleep, something urged me to go out and see what had happened.

I got out of my bed, slipped on my slippers, and headed to the kitchen. Soft sounds of a lullaby were floating in the air as I turned the corner. Leaning against the wall, I asked Mo the question she probably didn’t want to hear, “Whose baby?”

She didn’t answer me. Just cooed over the baby. Something was wrong, I could feel it. But that didn’t mean I was going to get the story. I just accepted the silence and went back to bed. If Mo wasn’t going to answer me, there was no point in staying up. If I was meant to know, she would tell me in her own time.

~~

_Mo’s Shop  
Two Days Later_

I hadn’t gotten to talk to Hap that much since getting to Ireland. Either the time difference got in the way or he was busy with the club. My fears had been well-founded; they were relying on him quite a bit more than usual. I had gotten to talk to him for about five minutes the morning after the mystery man dropped off the mystery baby. Not that I told Hap that. It wasn’t my business, so there was no reason to share it with someone across the ocean.

“Cherry, dear, little less smoking and a little more sweepin’.” Came Mo’s voice. She was counting the till for the night while I sat to her left on a stool. I wasn’t really able to help, but I could keep them company.

“Yes ma’am.” She said in response. I heard her take one last drag off her cigarette before shutting the door and continuing to sweep. She was one of my favorite people I had met. She let me know her story and it made me sad. She was separated from the man she loved because of a shit hand that had been dealt her.

There wasn’t much time that passed before I heard the rumble of bikes – signaling that my ride was there. Mr. Brogan was entertaining again tonight and so, with a kiss pecked to my cheek from Mo, I bid Cherry and Mo goodbye.

A young man was my ride this time. He was sweet to me – no flirting. No fear either – since most knew of the myth of the man I was with. This kid didn’t care, he just wanted to make sure I was taken care of while in their neck of the woods. When I had first met him, he had let me know that he knew Chibs and if he didn’t treat me like his own sister Chibs would kick his ass.

~~

_Mr. Brogan’s  
Same Day_

I was playing the piece I composed for Mr. Brogan’s daughter. She loved it, requesting I play it five more times throughout the course of her party. On my break, in the kitchen where the rest of the staff ate, I relaxed my wrists. The chef ordered one of his employees to get ice packs for my wrists to keep the pain down. I had played for an hour longer than normal and I was beginning to feel the pain set in.

“Darlin’, wish you’d call it a night.” Came the chef’s voice. His concern was touching. But we both knew that I was at the mercy of Mr. Brogan. He was the kind of man you didn’t say no to.

“I’ve got an hour before I can call it a night. After that, I’m going to get back home and fall into a coma – promise.” I smiled as I heard him chuckle.

My break came to an end and off I was to continue playing for the party. My cell rang just as I was about to exit the kitchen. It was Hap’s ringtone. He hadn’t called in so long I couldn’t help but be elated! As I answered the phone, my feet began taking me to the back porch.

As soon as I cleared the door I spoke, “Hey, long time no chat.”

_“El… I’ve got bad news.”_ Came Hap’s deep, gravely voice. The tone he held, the anguish… it terrified me.

“What happened?” I demanded. His tone let me know that someone had died. I waited for Happy to tell me what happened. As he inhaled slowly, clearly calming down before he spoke, I heard footsteps join me on the back patio.

_“Half-Sac died protecting Tara. Someone kidnapped Abel. At the funeral...”_

“My god….” I interjected, unintentionally.

_“At the funeral there was an attack. The Sheriffs tried to stop them. El, David….”_

“No. No don’t say it…” Tears stung as they began to fall down my face. “Don’t say that he’s….” I couldn’t speak. Davy was gone… he was dead? He couldn’t be. He couldn’t be gone. My brother…. The phone fell to the floor as I lost control and began to cry.

“My dear Miss Elara, you’ve already been informed.” Came Mr. Brogan’s voice. I could hear him speak quickly to someone – I assumed on his own phone – before wrapping his arms around me. I couldn’t help it, I couldn’t compose myself. My fists clung to the man’s shirt as I bawled like a child that scraped up their knee. My brother was gone… Davy was my rock and now he was gone….

~~


	15. Orchestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news hit like a ton of bricks. Her rock, her foundation was gone... But just as she makes it to the safety of Mo's apartment and unexpected symphony rings through her ears and rattles her ribcage. What is SAMCRO doing in Ireland?

_Next Morning_

Mr. Brogan had offered me a room for the night. A safe place to break and cry, mourn. More specifically, a safe place to break apart where the club wasn’t able to witness. To my knowledge, the club had caused my brother’s death… murder. I should hate the club. But I didn’t. I should never want to hear the roar of a motorcycle again or hear Happy’s deep voice… but I did. I should have reacted like a good sister and cut the club from my life… but knew I wasn’t going to.

I had received a message from Jacob the next morning. I had left the number of my employer for him if he needed to get ahold of me, not that I expected him to need to. My method of mourning is to cry. I found out that Jake’s was to blame someone that wasn’t even in the country. The message was clear: I wasn’t welcome at Davy’s funeral. The only people in our family left alive were Jake and I… but it would seem that Jake had made the decision that I was no longer part of the family… I hadn’t just lost my brother; I had lost what was left of my family.

As I dressed in the clothes that Mr. Brogan’s oldest daughter had offered me, I began running through what Happy had told me. Half-Sac died protecting Tara. The man that killed him took Abel… My entire body froze. Fear and adrenaline coursed through my veins simultaneously. Abel had been taken and that man – Cammy – had come to Mo’s in the middle of the night with a baby. A day or two before that Mr. Brogan’s friends had mentioned a lad and needing to find him in the same breath as Charming.

Footsteps were coming down the hall, undoubtedly, to check on me and offer me a ride home. There wasn’t time to reach out. I rubbed the tension from my face and hoped it would come across as mourning my brother. It was true, after all. But there was a fear I felt now. How long had Abel been missing? Davy, no doubt, would have been trying to find him. I needed to reach out to Hap and let him know what I had heard.

The knock on the door to the room I had been graciously offered sounded, “Miss Elara, are you awake?” The voice that came through was soft and sweet. It was Molly, Mr. Brogan’s maid. She opened the door and probably smiled sympathetically at the crying woman before her. “Mr. Brogan had business to attend to this morning, but he wanted to have a message conveyed. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you need. He has also offered to terminate your contract without any financial penalties to you.”

I nodded, knowing that it was a gracious gift. But what else was there for me? I didn’t have a family anymore. What good would it do if I went back home now? I shook my head, “Please let Mr. Brogan know I am thankful for the offer; however, I took the contract and will see it through.” I grabbed my bag before adding, “Please let Mr. Brogan know I am thankful for the room and his generous hospitality.”

Molly hummed, letting me know she would do as I asked. Then, she linked our arms to walk me to the front door. Of the staff that Mr. Brogan kept, Molly was the most concerned about my walking to the bus by myself. The others either didn’t care or understood that I have learned how to navigate without sight. Molly made me a deal that she wouldn’t walk me to the stop if she was allowed to walk me to the front door. It was our ritual.

It was early morning, no one was around at the bus stop. I listened for twenty seconds to make sure before I let the walls fall. I balled my eyes out again, right there at the bus stop. No more than two minutes of utter hysteria and I was composed again. Thankful for the glasses I always wear. My eyes were no doubt a dead giveaway that I had been crying, but no one could see them. When the bus arrived, I was able to get to a seat without any well-intentioned good Samaritan.

_‘Make it to Mo’s. That’s all I’ve got to do right now. Make it to Mo’s. Then I can focus on the next step.’_

By the time I got to Mo's apartment, it was all I could do to get to my room and break to pieces.

~~

_Mo’s Apartment: Two Days Later_

My feet took me inside on autopilot. I hadn’t stopped the tears, but the sobs were over. Without checking if anyone was there, I headed for my room and shut the door. I didn’t want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to mourn my brother. I pulled my knees to my chest after collapsing on the bed, and just allowed myself to cry in the lonesome quiet.

After what I assumed was thirty minutes of crying – based on my headache – I ventured to find if anyone else was in the apartment. When no one was found, not a single breath heard, I went back to my room and attempted to call Happy. There was no answer – not surprising. I tried Opie, but no answer. Jax, Bobby, Tig, even Clay wasn’t answering. Something wasn’t right… why was no one answering? I called Gemma with no luck as well. Tara was the same as everyone else.

No one was answering. I knew if I called Jake he would just yell – if he answered at all. Out of frustration I used my phone’s voice recognition to learn what time it was. Though I knew it was nearing late afternoon. A familiar rumble shook the apartment. Some of the guys were in, their bikes being a dead giveaway… though there was more than normal. _’Just what I need. More bikers when I need answers from a biker of my damn own!’_

As I continued to try everyone’s number I remembered, I felt it. There was a specific rumble from a familiar bike I would recognize anywhere. The tempo of the belt, the four-stroke engine, the symphony coming from that machine was etched into my memory the way the first classical piece I had memorized as a child. Happy. The disc brakes singing their own song as they slowed the vehicle down as the group pulled into the compound. There was no way that Happy was here in Ireland… I had to be wrong… but… the sound; there was no way it wasn’t Happy’s bike.

My feet took me the short distance to the door of the apartment. With the door open, the sound of the motorcycles rumbled my ribcage exactly as I remember them doing in Charming. It was familiar. The orchestra all playing in unison. SAMCRO was in Ireland, pulling into the SAMBEL compound.

 _‘We have to find the lad…’ ‘Christ Cammie, who’s baby is that?’ ‘Someone kidnapped Abel.’_ The voices all screamed in my head at once. When the engines cut and I heard the introductions bound, feet stomped up the stairs towards me. I knew those boots. I knew that smell of the road. That specific scent that I had come to know. It belonged to the man I had come to claim as mine.

“El,” He hesitantly spoke, unsure if I was hysterical from the news of Davy being killed or if I was numb… or if I hated him and the club and never wanted to see him again. I wished I could have been able to see his face, the color of his eyes, and his hand reaching out to take hold of mine. I wanted to **see** him. For the first time in my life I cursed whatever creator there was for not giving me sight.

“Hap,” I stated, calmly. It made some sense now why he hadn’t wanted me to take the job from Mr. Brogan. Hap had known something but couldn’t tell me. Well, now I knew. The real question was: Was it too late?

“Can we talk?” He asked me. I nodded and turned back to go to the room I had been given in Mo’s Apartment. There was a lot he had to answer for. And I had a tid bit I was unsure he knew. That Mr. Brogan and his suspicious company had been talking about Charming and a baby... I suspected the same baby as the one Mo’s cousin had kidnapped….

“Yeah, we can.” Was all I said as I led us to the relative privacy of the room in the very back of the apartment.

~~


	16. What do you need?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had explained it all away; every single time. But this time, with new information, she was done. She would go somewhere far away from the violence that followed the Sons. She would go somewhere that they would never find her.

~~

_Twenty Minutes Later_

I sat there, completely shocked at the news that Happy had told me. Cherry was going to be devastated at the news of Half-Sac… if she didn’t already know. To know he died trying to protect Tara _and_ Abel….

“Have you heard anything?” Happy asked me. Suddenly, it clicked why he hadn’t wanted me to take the contract here in Ireland. Mr. Brogan was True IRA and was directly connected to the guns that the Sons sold. The amount of danger that I had placed myself in without realizing it!

“Instead of telling me that Mr. Brogan was dangerous, you just shot out orders. You let me walk into a dangerous situation without giving me all the information.” I was livid. How could he? How could he keep information like that from me? After promising that he would tell me everything.

Happy sighed, he knew that I now was aware of his broken promise. I suspected he rubbed his head or face in frustration. He was in a corner. There was one mission that mattered for the Sons right now: finding Abel. “Babe, can we do this later?”

I set my jaw, holding back the spiteful words that wanted to fire out. Instead of screaming, yelling, or even expressing how disappointed I was in him, I just said, “Mr. Brogan and his friends were talking about needing to find ‘the lad’. He slipped me money, I assume it was a couple hundred dollars, to keep quiet about it. I didn’t know they were talking about Abel.”

He reached out and gently took my hands in his, “Thank you. We’ll talk later.” A quick kiss, rough from the stubble on his face, pecked my lips and then I was alone. I was left alone to think over everything he had told me. And that’s when it sunk in, slowly, that he allowed me to walk into a contract with a man that could have had me killed at any point… He had that information before I left for Ireland.

He let me walk into a dangerous situation without letting me know it. The number of times I had explained away the injuries… the attacks… I always explained them away. Those times, they hadn’t known any of that would happen. But this… he _knew_. He **KNEW**. Yet, he never told me. And whatever they had been doing back in Charming since I had been in Ireland had caused my brother to die. 

I heard small footsteps stomp down the hall after about an hour of me just sitting in the room, fuming. They were sassy stomps: Cherry. When she opened my door and saw me, she sighed and said, “What do you need?”

“Help me pack.” I said with a hollow voice. If I didn’t focus on going numb, I would cry. I needed to keep it together until I could leave. I reached into my bag and found the piece of paper I had been given the first day of my contract playing for Mr. Brogan. Molly had written down her information and said that I should have someone enter the info into a mobile phone when I get one. “Tonight, could you take me to this address?”

Cherry said she would and helped me pack as quietly as I could. I suspected she was a bit scorned by the club too, and that’s why she had no questions about why I wanted to leave. It would be easy to leave, too. Molly would get me to the airport in Dublin. Happy wouldn’t make a scene if I was in public, considering I doubted he entered the country legally.

“Before we go, do you have a plan?” Cherry asked, concern audible in her voice.

I nodded, wiping away a tear that had managed to fall, “Yes. He won’t find me.” I couldn’t help but feel betrayed. My brother died due to their violence. I had been hurt so many times, due to their violence. Happy had chosen to not tell me who I was really working for and allowed me to walk into danger. That’s it. I was done.

It took until four in the morning for everyone to pass out. Cherry and I snuck out the back of Mo’s apartment with my two bags I had. The nerve-wracking part was the wait at the bus stop. We didn’t want to alert anyone with an engine turning over. Once the bus finally arrived and after a twenty-minute ride, we were at Molly’s house and she instantly fussed. Cherry transferred custody of me with a hug and best wishes. Molly promised to keep me safe as Cherry left.

I knew that would be the last time I heard Cherry’s voice. I knew that I was leaving and with any luck I’d never see the Sons again. Molly didn’t pry and she didn’t demand information. She just helped me purchase a plane ticket to the location I wanted. When it was settled, she put a kettle on and made us some tea. “Sometimes, tea just makes things feel not so bad.”

“Yeah, sometimes.” I replied as I held the cup. It felt nice to be warmed by the liquid. It reminded me of my future home I was headed to. A place where Happy wouldn’t find me and where there were no Charters to hunt me down. I would be safe from the violence that followed the Sons wherever they went.

~~


End file.
